The other side of Karma: revised version
by Zyma-nee-22
Summary: Karma, a force no one can explain. Some say that it is a law of nature, other say it's just a superstition. It is, however, the law of good gets good, and bad gets bad. But what of someone who is good at heart, in a bad environment? The other side of karma has a sadistic sense of humor.
1. 1:How it all began

**Yo! This is Zyma-nee speaking! Is this thing on? Hellooooo!**

 **Good! Great connection! Now, this is my first story, so I hope you people are reading this! If not GET YOUR EYES ON THIS AUTHORS NOTE DAMN IT! Now that that's done, this is my first story. Ever. So I hope I get lots and lots of constructive criticism! My sister has an Account on this site as well (Akai gousto) so she may comment on this stuff as well! She lazy though, so keep that in mind.**

 **Anyway! This is a long prologue, so I hope you people like it! I will do regular updates for you guys, once a week at the most for waiting, less if I feel like I can do it. Keep in mind though, I gave you a warning in the description! If this rates going to M due to... Content, please let me know. I DONT WANNA LOSE THIS ACCOUNT!**

 **Anyway! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except non-cannon situations and Zyma. The rest was either given to me, or someone helped me make.**

* * *

 _This chapter has been revised._

* * *

Many things in life are full of gray's when it comes to morality. The biggest thing in the world is the fact that everyone thinks things are black and white. If someone does this, then it's fine, but if they do the same thing this way, it's considered bad. Social cliques are the same way. If you don't have your hair and clothes like the rest of your group, then your a freak, just as if you do have it the way the group is, your considered a groupie, and not popular like the one who started said group.

Zyma, was in the group that was considered freaks.

Well, if you could consider it a group. She was literally by herself when it came to her school, and the fact that it was like a oversized daycare did nothing to help that. Add that to the fact that she was in the category of Goth, made things even worse. Lots of people called her Emo, but to be honest they weren't the same. She wasn't some emotionally messed up person that found relief in hurting herself, or doing drugs, or whatever else.

Goth was just a style for clothing, albeit a dark style, but a style none the less. You add in the fact that she wore pants more often then not, as most of the girls wore skirts, and she was considered a bit of a tomboy as well. With a C average in her grades, she was considered to be on the lower end of things, but her smarts didn't come from books, as much as they came from street smarts. She had a sharp mind, but she just couldn't get into her studies the way other kids could, and thus her grades dropped.

Getting back to why she was considered a freak though, it was due to her clothes, as well as the fact that she had colored contacts, and purple streaks in her hair. The contact Leon's were a bit cat like in color, being a glowing green color, but they had normal pupils so most people wouldn't notice unless they looked closely. Her clothes, in the other hand, consisted of a pair of black jeans that were usually folded up to show her combat boots, that stopped above the ankles. She wore a black leather jacket that had a couple of buttons on it from the eighties, such as an MTV button, and the goonies. Others were from the ghost busters movie, and some of the hair bands, and it was honestly something that she cherished, never letting her parents come close to it, not that they even knew she had it.

If they knew she had, then they would probably destroy it.

Shaking her head away from thoughts of home, Zyma gave a neutral look towards the things around her. The classroom she was in was rowdy, of course the teachers was just reading a book without a care, while she was trying to do her work for once. Standard deviation wasn't that hard. What was hard was trying to concentrate when there were people yelling all around her. Course, if she did anything, then she would get into trouble, but that may just be how her mind thinks things up.

For all she knew, the teachers could think that so long as nothing harmful happened from one student to another, they had no reason to care. In her opinion, that shouldn't be how a teacher views such a situation, but it seemed no on cared. The teachers let fights happen in the hallways, biggest form of entertainment for the school honestly, and the jocks beat the crap out of any kid that so much as looked their way. It was a big fish eat little fish world after all.

With a bit of a scowl, Zyma watched as the calculus wiz, Alibaba Stewart, was given a wedgie from one of the Jocks. Idiots will be idiots it seems. The kid didn't even do anything to warrant that from the Jock, and then the big idiot gave the small, skinny, kid a wedgie. She really wished she could get out of this school, but if she tried then a PA officer would bring her back to her parents, who would always act extremely nice, and proper when guests come around, before they wheeled on her.

When the bell for the class to end sounded off, Zyma let a slit sigh of relief. Her next class was actually peaceful and one of her more favorite classes. With her schedule of classes going from first hour of World history, to second hour of Functions and statistics, her third hour of class, art, was usually her favorite. The teacher wasn't any better then any of the others, but at the very least she made everyone work in silence. You could listen to music so long as you had headphones, and you could draw anything you like. So long as you were working you would get a good grade, though your art quality helped as well.

She wasn't much of a drawer to be honest, but she could draw when needed, and that's what she did most of the time. It was always in a more anime-ish way, but they were usually pretty good. They were stuck as anime-ish characters, as it was all she knew how to draw, but none the less she was able to get a passing grade in the class no matter what she thought of the school. Her future was what she was thinking about after all.

Popping her back with a sigh, Zyma stood up and turned in her paper, despite the glares that were sent her way by the head cheerleader, a blonde girl with ripped up jeans and a loose tank top. She was a senior, while Zyma was a 8th grader that was 13 due to her birthday. The rest of her class was 14, or 15 as kids being held back wasn't uncommon, and it honestly wasn't a big problem. No, what the problem was, to the cheerleader, was that Zyma didn't 'bow down' to her like the rest of the school did. She thought that as she was the head cheerleader, and she was dating the school's quarterback with football, she had every right for everything.

Zyma, on the other hand, didn't see the point in doing something that was considered normal. When asking most people about her, they would say that she was weird. She, on the other hand, considered herself as eccentric. Well, she said eccentric, but she meant that she wouldn't do anything that was considered normal by the majority of the school. This went into everything she did, from her looks, dyed hair and no makeup, to her clothes, all blacks, and even her music, Punk Rock most of the time. She never did anything that the preppy kids did, and that was enough to make her become an outcast of an outcast.

The preppy kids hated her as she didn't conform to their ways, and that even got her into a couple of fights, to which she just dodged. She may not be as strong as most people, but she was extremely agile. This had helped her get out of a 'Sticky' situation more then once, and she even used it to have an idiot football player break his hand by punching a locker.

The nerdy kids, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with her due to the fact that if they associated with her, they would get beat on more then usual. She honestly didn't blame them. Whoever came up with the idea of keeping a while group of hormonal teenagers stuck in an enclosed space for almost seven hours, was an idiot. Teenagers, at a basis, were literally designed to break someone down, so the fact that the nerdy kids didn't want anything to do with her really didn't hurt her.

The bell rang once again at this point, to which Zyma stretched her limbs a bit, and walked out of the room, her bag on her shoulder that had the design for Gorillaz 'Demon days' album, she walked towards her locker, her normal neutral expression on her face. All around her, people gave her a wide berth to walk through. The nerdy kids, because they actually became afraid of her, while the jocks did so, because they knew they wouldn't be able to hit her even if they did try and get in her way.

With a scowl on her pail face, she threw her bag, forcefully, into her locker. Looking towards her clothes once again, she almost growled in remembrance of why she even had nice clothes to begin with. Her 'parents' gave her money to get clothes and such things, they didn't care what she got, but that was it. She wore long sleeved clothes and covering items due to what was under the clothes, but no matter what anyone said, she was a tough girl, and she wouldn't give up because of hardships.

She had lost the ability to 'feel' awhile ago as it is, and that was something she didn't want back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Zombie princess." A snide voice suddenly said from behind Zyma "I thought I told you to not use my locker last time you were here."

Zyma, with an even less interested, and almost bored, look, turned to see Chelsea, the blonde head cheerleader. With a better look at her face, even if she didn't want to see it, Zyma noticed the literal mountain of make-up on the girls face, and she almost gave a snicker. If it wasn't for her lack of feeling's, she would have burst out laughing by now, but instead she just sighed.

"You called me that last week Huckley. I might have even laughed if you did." Zyma stated with a balanced tone of voice.

In response, the blond let out a growl "You little Bitch!"

"At least I'm not a clown." Was the dark haired girls response, while she sorted through things in her locker.

A couple of snickers broke out from Chelsea's little group that was with her, but they stopped quickly when said blonde glared at them. Turning back towards Zyma, who had her 'Demon days' bag on her shoulder once again, she hissed "You'll regret that you little tramp."

Zyma raised an eyebrow at her, before turning. While she was walking away, however, Zyma said "Really. I'm sorry, I'm a Virgin. I don't sell my body for cheep love, and dirty items like _you_."

It took a couple of seconds, but a shriek of outrage echoed throughout the school, while Zyma let out a ghost like smirk at the sound. She knew that she shouldn't do anything like that to the school idol' but Zyma honestly hated people like that, and it was her life's goal to make people like that get what they deserve.

Shrugging her shoulder to readjust the bag on her shoulder, she continued on her way despite the fact that she saw some people following her. This had happened before, but the only reason she wasn't worried was because she knew the layout of the town better then anyone, even the so called 'gangs' of the town as well. It was seriously to the point that she couldn't get lost no matter what happened.

Turning down a street, Zyma quickly ducked as a hand tried to grab her hair from behind. Rolling forward, Zyma turned to see who it was that tried to grab her, and with a bored expression, she noted that it was the captain of the football team, most likely the two idiots that always followed him around.

With the blank expression still on her face, Zyma gave a sigh, and said "Butch. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Butch was a large guy, standing about 6'2 and he was built as well, as was most of the team. The only problem was that he wasn't so fast, which was why he got hit so many times during a football game. The school football team hadn't gotten a sing,e win this year because of his Wise-Ass attitude when it came to games, yet the coach of the team didn't kick him off.

The school really was messed up.

With a scowl on his face, Butch said "You know exactly what I'm here for you little freak. You think you can mouth of to your betters and not get retribution?"

Instead of responding right away, Zyma started to clap. When she received confused glares, she said " _Congratulations_. I didn't know your pea sized brain knew a word like retribution. And for the record, _you_ are _not_ better then me."

Zyma turned once again to leave, only for her to tilt her head to the side as a large fist passed by her head. With an almost evil look, Zyma turned towards Butch, and gave a grin. His buddies paled a bit at the sight, as it wasn't their first time seeing something like this with Zyma, but for Butch it was the first time, and he had no clue what was going on.

"Couldn't just walk away, could you Butch?" Zyma stated in a deadly cold voice, her almost evil smirk still on her face.

The large boy sent another punch along with a yell of anger, only for the girl to disappear, though there was a new weight on his back. On his back was the smaller purple and black haired girl, a tugging on her jacket absentmindedly. Seeing the looks from the other two boys, she sent them a dark look once again, before she did a handstand on Butch's shoulders, causing him to dip forward due to the sudden weight.

Flipping off the boy, Zyma landed a few feet away, while Butch let out another yell of "DONT SCREW WITH ME!" Before he tried to hit her once again. Ducking under the punch, Zyma a sent a punch into the larger boys stomach, causing him to huff slightly due to the rush of air leaving his body. In the same movement, however, the smaller girl twisted a bit, which sent a boot clad foot into Butch's head.

None of this was enough to hurt him, but it was enough to daze him for a few seconds. That was literally all it took for Zyma to take a cheap shot on the guy, and kick him between the legs. No matter how big or strong someone is, if you get hit in the nuts, you will fall. That was the only reason she even used it. Zyma was about 4'6 so she had to use every advantage she could get when it came to a fight, so a cheap shot was completely legal in her opinion.

Spitting towards the side, she sent a look towards the two football players that had been following Butch, to which they paled even more. In a rush of movement, the boys picked their captain up, before running away, screaming about the 'Black terror' attacking them.

When the boys where out of sight, Zyma's neutral facade, completely breaks, and a tired look was sent in the same direction. No matter what she did, she was always in trouble when it came to someone. The school didn't care, so they didn't care, but with no friends, and no one in her family that could be called 'Loving'... There was a lot she wanted, but never could get, and none of it was material objects.

With a shudder, she remembered what her father had done to her a year ago, it being fresh in her mind, and she wasn't looking forward to going home. Her father was out of town, but her mom... Her mom wasn't much better. Both parents were drunks, and despite their relatives being of a catholic faith, it did nothing for their drinking habits. It just begs the question of why her father did something like 'that' to her.

With a shake of her head, the younger girl walked to her home, but right away she heard fighting coming from the building. It seemed that her parents were at it once again.

" _Bastardo! Sapevo che niente di buono sarebbe venuto da vivere con te! Mi hanno lasciato quando ero incinta!_ (1)" a distinctively female voice yelled from in the house, which was followed by a crash of something, most likely a bottle, breaking on the floor.

Not even a second later a loud male voice yelled "Speak _English_! Your in America God damn it!"

Zyma's mother yelled once again in Italian, at that comment " _Vaffanculo! Sei un asino pigro per cominciare! Non lascerò che si esegue la mia vita!_ (2)

Zyma chose to ignore the yelling at this point, as it was the same thing every day. Fighting, make-up drinks, drunk fighting, make-up sex. Every day was the same thing, and to be honest, the black haired girl was on the verge of just giving up, but she didn't want to to end up like her parents, and that was one of the few things that kept her going.

Walking to the side of the house, she grabbed a ladder from the tool shed, and set it under her room's window. Climbing all the way up, Zyma tried to open the window normally, only to remember that she locked said window. With a sigh, she took off a piece of class from the window, something barely noticeable, and stuck her hand through the opening to unlatch her window.

Putting the glass back in place, Zyma threw her bag onto her bed, a sigh following the soft thump, before she grabbed her headphones, a pair of ear coverer's that had a neon purple rose that looked doubled, on both sides. These headphones where another thing that she hid extremely well, as it took close to a year to be able to hid away enough money for the headphones. At the very least, her situation helped her understand how to save for things, while getting essentials first.

A hallow laugh came from her with those thoughts. Good things from the bad it seems. She knew how to handle, and save money, because her parents were deadbeats. She knew that life could be exceedingly cruel, because of the simple fact that her father was completely unforgivable in even societies Eyes. It was to the point, Zyma refused to have the same last name as her father and mother did.

With another hallow laugh, this time tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. With a quick shake of her head, she dismissed any pitying thoughts she had going through her head, as she laid down on her bed, her backpack acting like a pillow this time.. Let out a shuddering breath, Zyma sent out a simple wish while putting her headphones on.

"Please give me a good life, whoever you are... I've suffered through everything, so please grant me some mercy and either kill me, or help me."

She then closed her eyes, not once noticing the flash of light beside her.

* * *

 **So... What did you think?**

 **Ok, so the first chapter is said and done with, for those reading this, this chapter is revised as well. With that in mind, I have to say I much prefer this chapter over the last one, as there were so many problems with the last one when I re-read it, that I demolished the chapter, and decided to start from scratch. Hope this actually did the story justice, and keep in mind, I'm going to try and follow the story that I set up before, mostly, so keep that in mind Ya?**

 **With that out of the way, what did you guys honestly think of this chapter?**

 **Did I manage a good character?**

 **What do you think Zyma means by 'that'?**

 **More questions next time, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter this time around, compared to last.**

* * *

 **(1): _Bastardo! Sapevo che niente di buono sarebbe venuto da vivere con te! Mi hanno lasciato quando ero incinta!_ =** **You bastard! I knew nothing good would come from living with you! I should have left when I was pregnant!**

 **(2): _Vaffanculo! Sei un asino pigro per cominciare! Non lascerò che si esegue la mia vita!_ = Fuck you! You're a lazy ass to begin with! I won't let you run my life!**


	2. 2: Behind closed doors

**Hello, hello! This is Zyma-nee again! Now, here we have the second chapter of the story, which has gone under a re-write as well. With that said, I hope this time this chapter is a lot better then it was last time, as I plan to re-write the whole story at this point. It really needed it, and here it is. For people who actually are just getting to this chapter, don't worry about this as much. I just hope that this chapter is better then the last for those of you who have red this last time.**

 **With that said, let's get this chapter started ne?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Oc's, and non-cannon situations. All OC Grim were either made by me, or given to me as a submission. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 _This chapter has been revised._

* * *

When Zyma woke up, she honestly thought she died in her sleep. The reason? She was actually comfortable in her bed. The bed she normally had was lumpy, and extremely uncomfortable to the point that she had back pains just thinking about it. The problem, was that the bed she was currently on, was nothing like that. In fact, it was completely comfortable, and for a second, she really thought she was dead.

With a barely noticeable yawn, Zyma sat up, only for her head to hit something else, or someone else, hard. The pain from hitting someone else with her head, was enough to send Zyma sprawling backwards, and onto the floor of whatever room she was in. What it didn't stop, however, was Zyma screaming out a profanity due to the pain.

" _Merda santo! Che male come l'inferno!_ (1)" The girl yelled of pain, before she started a sting of different swear words that she threw into one long sentence of Italian, that would make even a sailor blush.

When the black and purple haired girl finished nursing her head, she looked up towards the one she hit, to see a girl who couldn't have been more then 11 years old. She was wearing a black and red sundress, with the top part, which was the only thing that was red, looking almost like a tank top, though there were long black sleeves. She had black shoes on as well, but what caught Zyma's eye was the other girls eye color.

Despite the fair pail skin color that she possessed, along with the red tipped black hair, the most prominent feature of the girl, was her startling Silver eyes. Zyma's thoughts bordered on thinking they were like staring at the moon. She probably would have continued to stare at the girl, if not for the hand that was waved in front of her.

"Can you hear me now?" The girl asked, a curious tone to her voice "You kinda spaced out there."

Zyma shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts, before she gave a simple nod "Y-yeah, I can hear you. Who are you?"

Almost right away, when Zyma saw the girl, her almost emotionless facade went back up as to make sure no one knew her problems, and also to make sure no one asked. She didn't want the help of someone else with her problems, as she was sure no one else knew just how harsh her life had been. Her parents being the way they were, didn't help the matter, as it wasn't just at home that she received such abuse.

In that regard, Zyma was happy that whoever this girl was, didn't try to look under her jacket. If she did, there would be to many questions that would need to be answered. The wounds of the past can be healed with time after all, and she was talking about physical wounds, not mental

The girl's eyes shifted around the room for a second, before she said "Um, my name's Ruby! What's yours?"

The purple and black haired girl stared at the younger girl in front of her for a few seconds, before simply saying "Zyma."

Seeing that she wasn't willing to give up anything else about who she was, Ruby gave a small 'nice to meet you' before she left the room, leaving Zyma by herself once again. The emotionless facade dropped once again, as she looked around the room she was in. Simple as it was, she wasn't used to it. Plain gun smoke grey colored walls with nothing on them, with a dark green colored carpet. The bed she was on was the same color as the walls, or at least the blankets were, and it was just plain boring. Comfortable, but extremely boring.

It was obvious that she wasn't at home, but the real question, would be where she was. She looked out the nearest window, finding out she was on the second floor of the building, and was surprised to see grey trees out past some houses. There seemed to be a wall blocking off the town from the forest, but the trees were tall enough to be seen over the wall from where she was.

Looking a bit more, she was even more surprised to see that there was a coast to the town, unless it was a lake, but she doubted it. As far as she knew, there wasn't a body of water within a hundred miles of where her parents lived. Seeing such a large body of water was a new experience for her to say the least.

Hearing the door to the room open once again, Zyma froze when she saw a blonde enter the room. The biggest problem was that he was alone in the room with her. Swallowing harshly, Zyma put her emotionless facade up once more, as the adult walked towards her. She was getting ready to defend herself, when instead of trying to grab her, the guy grabbed a chair, and sat down on it.

Sending a slightly suspicious gaze towards the blonde man, she sat down on the end of the bed that was furthest from him. If he noticed though, he didn't say anything.

"I heard your name was Zyma." He began "Did you sleep well? We almost thought you were dead when we found you."

Zyma looked at him, with a critical gaze, but didn't say anything at first. The man knew that she was assessing him, and he almost let out a growl of anger. Whoever this child was, they had a life no one her age should have, to the point she was paranoid of someone who tried to help her. Whoever did this to her would pay dearly if he could so help it, but first he needed to actually get her to know he wasn't a threat.

"I'm not here to hurt you, you know." He continued "My name is Taiyang."

Zyma looked at Taiyang with the critical gaze once again, but this time she actually spoke "...how do I know I can actually trust you?"

Taiyang gave the girl in front of him a small sigh "If you would prefer, I could call a friend to talk to you. She would want to see you anyway, considering she was the one who checked up on you when we found you."

Zyma give him a suspicious look, but gave a nod. She would be more comfortable around a doctor, and a female one at that, then Taiyang, but she didn't voice this opinion, no matter how much it was implied. She may have been uncaring towards a lot of things, but that was borderline cruel in her opinion. She wouldn't be cruel to anyone if she could help it, the only problem was that the world itself was cruel.

With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, which was spiky and disheveled, before she froze. Running her hand through it again, she frowned, before she scratched a part of her head. A shudder went down her spine when she did so, and she quickly put her hand down, a slight red color dusting her cheeks. With a hesitant hand she brought her hand up once again, and touched the part of her head once again. Feeling it over, she tried not to shudder once again, but with a groan, she shuddered once again at the feeling.

Shaking her head quickly, she stood up and started to pace, a hand on the belt she had.

In a second she stopped, and looked towards her 'belt'. As far as she knew, she didn't have a belt. Grabbing ahold of said belt, she tugged on it, only to let out a pained gasp. Letting go of the 'belt' she rubbed the base of her spine to try and ease the pain, only to feel something sticking out of the base of her spine. Frowning for a second as she felt it, her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

Taking the 'belt' out of the belt loop, Zyma put it into view to see a white and black furred tail. With a deadpan look, Zyma looked at the white Siberian Tiger tail that he miraculously had. In a second, however, her eyes widened as she realized that she didn't see a single appendage like this on Taiyang, or that smaller Ruby girl. Whatever she was now, she didn't want anyone to find out, as if they did, she could very well be turned into 'the freak' once again.

Lopping the tail back into her belt loop, Zyma sat back down on the bed with a nervous look. Wherever she was, she didn't know what they would think of her animal features, as she so aptly decided to put it, so she was going to try and keep it hidden for now.

That was also when it hit her. These people don't know her! She could easily start a new life here without having to deal with her parents. She wouldn't be able to completely throw away her past, considering her innocence of the world's harshness was taken long ago, but she could actually start over. Linger pains of the past would remain, but this time, she would actually try to and get over them.

With a ghost like smile, as she was unused to showing emotion, she started to think over different things. Her thought process was broken, however, when e door to the room opened up to show a woman in a lab coat. She had a brown shirt, and black pants underneath the lab coat, with her tennis shoes. On the other hand, she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and a pair of black rimmed glasses, showing her steel grey eyes, that held a hint of kindness.

The woman took a few steps into the room, before she took the seat that Taiyang had before. After a brief silence, she said "Hello Zyma. My name's Stal barela. I'm the one who checked you over when Taiyang found you."

Her voice was extremely soft, almost like she was talking to a cat that startled easily. Zyma continued to give the woman in front of her a critical gaze, though she eventually gave a ghost like smile to the doctor in front of her "Thank you."

Stal gave a large smile in response, as she heard the soft reply. It seemed she had a little recluse with her. It wasn't that big of problem really, but it seems she would have to get the small girl to open up more.

"No need. It's my job." Stal stated, before she gave a smile "Besides, I get to see such cute girls like you during work."

Zyma could have taken that the wrong way, her past dictated that, but she took it the way that Stal meant it, and her pail cheeks were dusted with a light pink color. This woman in front of her was going to get her flustered to the point she would be like a tomato. She didn't get embarrassed easily, but the fact she was getting embarrassed didn't help at all.

The doctor stood up at this point, before she sat down beside the small girl. A few seconds of silence was all there was, before Stal pulled the girl into a hug. At first Zyma was confused, however, Stal quietly said "I'm sorry for whatever you went through Zyma. I saw the bruises you had, and I know about what you've lost as well. I will always be here for you if you need it."

Zyma completely broke down at this point, not caring that she was crying for the first Tim in her life. Every time she was beaten down, she had never cried, as she knew that if she did, the one who was beating her would get a satisfaction from it. It caused them to wail on her more, but not once did she cry due to the pain, and finally, she was letting it all loose through silent tears.

She didn't know how long she had ended up holding the small girl in her arms, but she knew that she had fallen asleep at this point. With a small smile, Stal put a blanket over the sleeping girl, and quietly left the room. The second that she had walked down the stairs, a blur of red appeared in front of her to show Ruby. A blonde girl came running in not to long after, in a considerably more tired state.

"I told you, you couldn't use your semblance Ruby!" The blonde girl stated with a scowl.

Ruby just stuck her tongue out, pulling one of her eyelids down "I say the same thing when we spar, and you don't listen!"

The blonde's scowl deepened at that "That's different!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"You tricked me!"

The two girls ended up in a dust cloud of limbs and hair, as they fought over who was right. Stal just sighed at the sight, reaching into the dust cloud, and pulling both girl up by the back of their clothes, like a mother cat to a kitten. Turning them towards her, Stal frowned "What did your father say about fighting?"

The sisters looked down, and mumbled "To not to."

Stal gave a satisfied nod, before she set them down "Good. You two are sisters, you should get along. A little competition is ok and all, but you two don't know how to go halfway with anything. You need to behave for now, ok?"

Both girls nodded and gave an "Ok Stal."

With another satisfied nod, Stal said "Good. Now, can you tell me where your father is at? I need to talk to him."

The girls pointed towards the kitchen, to which Stal gave a happy smile, and a pat on both of their heads. Not even a second after she disappeared, however, and the two sisters were back to fighting, this time about which was better, vehicles, or weapons. The argument would cause countless people to sweat drop at the ridiculousness of it.

With Stal, however, she had a lot in her mind, but she abstained, as she walked into the kitchen to see a blacked haired man standing right next to Taiyang, the both cooking up somthing, and knowing them, it wasn't good. Taiyang could cook, but the other man, who was named Qrow, couldn't cook to save his life. His diet consisted of take out, and going out, and Stal didn't trust whatever the old crow was trying to make. She definitely wouldn't feed whatever the idiot was trying to cook.

"What are you two idiots doing this time?" Stal asked, a frown on her face, her arms crossed, and one of her feet tapping against the ground.

The two turned towards her, Qrow with a startled look, and Taiyang with a sheepish look. Qrow turned towards Taiyang with an angry look, as he said "You told me she wasn't here!"

Taiyang crossed his arms, and stated "I told you that three hours ago for one. And for another, she wasn't here until about thirty minutes ago. She was upstairs for most of it, so don't you blame me."

"I'll blame you anyway!" Qrow hissed " You know exactly why I wanted to know!"

A cleared throat was heard and both men looked towards Stal "Did you forget that I was here? I think we need to talk later Qrow. _Alone_." Qrow pailed a bit at that, but Stal didn't stop there "Taiyang. She's upstairs asleep, but I know I won't be able to take care of her. I've got to much work, and there's been talk about Oz hiring me as well. I don't think I could be around enough to be of any help in this sense."

Taiyang gave a sigh, while putting a hand to his face "I understand Stal. One more mouth to feed isn't that big of a deal for me. It's a good thing she ended up here of all places, instead of somewhere else. Not everyone is as nice to people like her after all."

Qrow looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, as he asked "What are you two talking about? Of I should say, who?"

"A Faunus girl appeared in the forest unconscious." Taiyang stated with a sigh "Don't know where she was from, but we know she isn't a part of the white fang. Unless the Fang started to recruit twelve to thirteen year olds for fighting, she's not a Fang."

Stal gave a nod towards that "Something tells me she won't even know what the white fang is. She's to suspicious of everything at the moment, but I think she's not going to know."

Qrow gave a hum of thought "Makes sense I guess. Although, she could have something else that could but just as bad. What type of Faunus is the girl anyway?"

Stal gave a laugh, as she said "Your not gonna beleive this, but she's a white Bengal tiger. She has the ears, and the tail, of the large cat, but instead of orange, they're white."

Taiyang gave a small laugh at that, before he went back to his cook, though he did talk some more, that is, until Stal dragged crow away by his hood for their 'talk'. The blonde male knew better then to try and help Qrow at this point, no matter what his brother in arms tried to do to convince him to help. Stal was called the 'Steel enforcer' back in their academy days for a reason. She could be nice all she wanted, but she would punish you if you got out of line. There was no way Taiyang was going to try anything when it came to her.

He wasn't suicidal and he had three girls to take care of now.

With a sigh, he thought that his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Well, here's the second chapter, and as always I hope you guys enjoyed it, as I'm trying to really make things a lot nicer this time around then they were last time. I just hope this will be enough, as I was annoyed by what happened with the story last time. This time, however, it seems things are going a lot better, so I hope this one will be just as enjoyable, as the last chapter. With that in mind, I'll see Ya next time.**

 **(1): _Merda santo! Che male come l'inferno!_ = Holy Shit! That hurt like hell!**


	3. 3: School and Aura

**Well then, here is the third chapter, and it's revised as well. From here on, I've had reviews and responses to reviews, so I'm keeping that the same, but I will be changing things, so I hope the revised chapters are a lot better then the old versions. At this point, I've up, loaded two revised chapters already, and I'm on my way for a third , so if is was posted on the 29th of April, this is the third chapter I've revised and reposted. I hope this is a lot better, so here we go...**

 **Ghost132: (wrote this before I sent you PM) I'll send you a PM with everything you need to know about submitting an OC, as for the picture on my profile, I honestly don't know where it's from. I just used it cuz I liked the redhead. I'm a natural redhead myself.**

 **Reven228: glad you like the story! Honestly, since this is my first, I'm trying to work with character development mostly, and as I can see from your review, I'm doing good with a base for the development. This chapter is gonna have some tension, and development with the two girls and their father, along with hearing what Zyma's weapon is going to be. I'm gonna say this though. The semblance she gains, will be pretty dangerous for Grimm, as I'm going to have a blunt end to the final product. Also, thank god, Monty's alright. He is in the hospital, but thank god, he's alright otherwise.**

 **That's it for reviews! Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but anything that is not cannon. All RWBY characters belong to Monty Oum and rooster teeth. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

Two days. That's how long it took for Zyma to get everything oriented with her place in the household. While she didn't much care what the others thought of her, she did try her best to help wherever she could. She could even cook extremely well, much to the surprise of Yang, the blonde girl, and Ruby, the one Zyma first saw when she woke up. Even Taiyang was surprised at the fact that the small girl, who was going to be turning fourteen a week after Yang, could cook so well.

The oldest person in the house was curious though. It seemed that Zyma was unconsciously using her Aura to help her. The reason why he said unconsciously was because when she got hurt, she didn't even realize the wound had closed by the time she put a bandage over the the injury. Whatever the reason, Zyma didn't even seem to realize that she had aura to begin with. Everything she did pointed towards her being a capable Huntress, but the reason Taiyang was hesitant to send her to signal was because she didn't even realize that she had Aura. It was a smaller reserve them most huntsmen and Huntress's in training had, but he knew that the girl had a inferiority complex by this point.

After some time with Stal, she had given that diagnosis to Taiyang without a hint of worry. No, instead of worry, the doctor was furious. Whoever she had lived with before seemed to absolutely hate her to the point that she downplayed everything she did, no matter if it was humbling or not, and she thought she was a no good kid. Taiyang desperately wanted to punch whoever did this to the girl in the face as hard as he possibly could, but he didn't ask Zyma, for fear that it would do more harm then good.

Stal had been very clear when she said that Zyma had to come to him when it came her problems. She would deal with him if he tried to force the topic. That was something that had him promise that he would listen no matter what anyone tried to tell him. He was afraid of her, simple as that. If people knew about how she acted before the academy, then they would be just as scared.

Then there was also the fact that both he and Qrow were teachers at Signal, while Stal was at the hospital that was literally across the street. You wouldn't believe how many times that students at Signal got hurt because they were stupid. It was extremely tiring dealing with students like that, but again, these kids were ten at the oldest, so they weren't completely mature. The fault laid with a couple of the teachers though, as students weren't supposed to be dealing with weapons until they were 13 at the least. Yang and Ruby were the exceptions due to them having family members that were previous huntsmen, as well as the fact that Stal was around constantly to help heal injuries the two girls may have received.

With a sigh, Taiyang stood up to find the three girls that went off to play together. Zyma didn't have much of a choice in the manner as Yang dragged her off by the back of her leather jacket. Zyma was trying to get the glass of soda in front of her the whole time as well, a wide eyed look that no one could really read emotions wise, as she was dragged away from the drink. That expression alone showed that she had never had a soft drink before.

Stoping for a second in the front yard, Taiyang looked around a bit, his eyebrows furrowed, that is until a small explosion came from the back yard. With a sigh, the blonde father walked to the backyard, and he was actually unsurprised to see all three girls fighting. What he was surprised about, however, was the fact that Zyma was easily dodging the attacks that were sent her way. She wasn't deal much damage, but she was easily dodging the attacks sent her way to the point the two sisters we're teaming up on her.

Bending backwards to avoid a punch from the blonde brawl, Zyma sweeper her legs to try and trip her, only for said blonde to grab her leg. Before she could do anything, however, Zyma twisted her Body which had actually twisted the blonde girls wrist to where she had to let go. Balancing in a single hand, Zyma spun to avoid an attack from Ruby, who had a stick instead of her practice scythe.

Vaulting off of her hand, she landed on Ruby's shoulders, causing the girl to fall due to the sudden weight, but the purple haired girl jumped backwards once again, to avoid another punch from the blonde that was coming her way. Seeing a second punch coming, Zyma quickly slid to the side, and grabbed Yang's wrist, causing her to lost balance. In an instant, Zyma had yang behind her, while Ruby had swung to attack. This caused Yang to be hit instead of Zyma, and at the same time, e purple haired girl flipped Ruby onto her back, ending the fight.

Zyma crossed her arms, and looked at the two sisters that were sprawled on the ground, but she just sighed, and held out a hand for the two. She may have won the fight, but it didn't mean anything if they grew bitter because of it.

"That was interesting." Taiyang stated, causing the three girls to jump slightly "Where did you learn to fight Zyma?"

The tiger Faunus looked hesitant to speak at first, but she eventually did say "It's not something I like to remember. Most of my memories are things I don't like to remember now that I think about it."

Taiyang gave a small sigh, but he gave a nod "I understand. You can tell me when your ready. Anyway, Lunch is ready, so you three should come and eat."

The three girls gave sighs of relief at a break, and they helped each other stand up so they could get to the house. It seemed that they worked themselves harder then Taiyang had expected, but at the very least, he knew that they were getting along, no matter how stoic Zyma was. It seemed that Yang was the main one to get her to open up, but that really wasn't all the surprising all things considered. Ruby wasn't as social as Yang, but she did associate with people at Signal at the very least, which brought Taiyang to his next thought process.

He was debating in whether or not enroll the girl into the academy at Signal or not. The question of her age was answered easily enough, and she was the same age as Yang, but the question would be if it would be a good idea to actually have her join. He could help her at one to at least catch up, but there was the matter of her subconscious use of Aura. She would need to get that under control quick or it could lead to major problems. She didn't have all that much in terms of Aura to begin with, but the fact that she subconsciously used it seemed to be constantly increasing the amount steadily as well, but she would have to use a lot more before she could have enough aura to graduate, depending on how the girl would fight, though from what he could see, a quick style would be best.

Rubbing his chin in thought, he followed after the girls, thinking about a fighting style that would compliment Zyma. Large weaponry were immediately taken off of the list, as with her small Aura capacity, that would just aggravate the metaphorical wound. Blunt weaponry was out as well, as with the fast style that Zyma had developed, a blunt weapon would do more harm then good, as speed worked better with a cutting, or staging style. A raider was thrown from the list as well, as that required a more rigid posture then what Zyma's lost, flexible style called for.

In an instant, his eyes light up as he figured out the answer to his own question. With a grin growing on his face, he followed after the girls, and served them their lunch, Taiyang's happy expression still evident. It was stuck on his face for a time, that Yang gave a small laugh, and asked "What's up dad? You finally get a date from Stal?"

Taiyang's expression disappeared at that, and was replaced with a look of horror "Don't even joke about that Yang! No, I just thought of something, but I need to ask you something first Zyma."

Zyma stopped eating for a second, and gave a small questioning look "What do you need Taiyang?"

"Please, you can call me dad to if you want you know." Taiyang stated with a wave of his hand "Anyway, what would you say if I wanted to enroll you into Signal?"

Zyma's eyes widened a bit, as she had learned fairly quickly what this world was like, in a base sense. Hunters, huntresses, Grim, and the Academy's. They were a large topic, but she at the very least learned that the Huntsmen fought off the creatures of grim to keep humanity safe. She had also learned quickly that Signal was the Academy for Huntsmen that was on patch. She knew that Yang and Ruby were enrolled, but did she really want to do the same? She could very well die because of it, but there was that chance in everything.

A question popped into Zyma's head right away, and with a frown, she asked "But I don't have Aura, how would I fight Grimm?"

Taiyang gave a small sigh "I had hoped I was wrong, but seems I was right..." Ignoring the confused looks, he looked towards Zyma "You do have Aura. The thing is, your using it subconsciously to the point you don't even realize you use it. Me and Qrow could easily help you with that, but the question is, do you want to do this?"

Zyma gave slightly wide eyed look towards Taiyang, before she thought it over. Did she really want to do something like this? She could live a civilian life, and not have to worry about the Grimm personally, but did she want to do something like that while others tried their best to stop the grim that we're going to attack them if the Huntsmen failed.

With a frown, she quickly thought 'No. I can't sit back while others do something like put my own life on the line if it meant protecting innocents.'

Zyma gave a simple nod, before she repeated exactly what she thought. She wasn't going to sit back and let the danger's of the world come to her. No, she was going to take the fight to them as a way to make sure that everyone is safe from the Grimm. It didn't matter at all what it took, she would be doing whatever she could to make sure every innocent was protected.

Taiyang gave a grin, as he said "Thats good to know Zyma. The question now, is what would you like for a weapon? I have an idea if you'll humor me, but that's your choice."

Zyma gave a curious look, as she said "I don't see why not. I don't really know all that much with technology here, so your input would be really nice to have."

"That nice to know." Taiyang stated with a soft smile "I was going to suggest a sword of a sort, a katana to be exact."

Zyma's eyes glowed slightly at that comment, as she said "Maybe having a small sword at the same time would be better."

"What about a Tanto?" Ruby suddenly asked, and when everyone looked at her, she blushed "I thought it would work well."

The blonde father just gave a small laugh, while he ruffled Ruby's hair "Thank you for the suggestion Ruby, and I honestly think that would help. The only thing is which of the two would turn into a gun, and what gun as well. We can worry about that later though. Right now, I need to take you to signal so I can enroll you."

The tiger Faunus gave a ghost like smile towards Taiyang once again, as she said "Thank you. For everything."

A fist gently bumped into Zyma's right shoulder, as Yang grinned towards her "You don't really need to thank us you know. Your practically family at this point, and it's only been two days!"

"She right you know. I think of you almost like a big sister." Ruby stated with a grin.

"What does that make me Ruby?"

"You are my big sister Yang."

"Are you trying to replace me?!"

"Hey! Stop it! My head's starting to hurt!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Never!"

The two sisters got into yet another wrestling match, Taiyang and Zyma to the side, the former laughing loudly, while the latter gave ghost like smile once again at the sight. With a shake. Of their heads, Taiyang said that he'd break up the fight while she changed, or took a shower. Zyma gave a small nod in response, as she knew that she didn't smell so good at the moment.

Her endurance with physical activities was higher then most people's, but with how fast Ruby was, and how long Yang can fight, it wasn't that big of a surprise that she was the most tired out of the three, even if she did manage to beat the two in a spar. She still needed to work on things, and with how things are at the moment, she was going to have to try a lot harder as she was sorry out of shape in comparison to the other two.

When she entered the bathroom, she stopped for a second in front of the mirror to see her Violet eyes, that were not contacts, staring back. Her hair was in a disheveled mop, but it didn't look out of place in comparison to what most would think. Taking a hand, Zyma pressed the hair down to show her white Tiger ears the ears twitched every once in awhile as the sound of Yang and Ruby fighting was still heard from down the stairs.

It was still so hard for her to believe that she had Tiger ears on her head, and a tail on the base of her spine. Whatever the cause of this was, she wasn't complaining, as it gave her a new life, as she found out that there were people called Faunus in this world, and that there were many types of Faunus. A tiger Faunus was rare apparently, and the fact that she was practically an albino one made it so at she was a rare animal to people who hated Faunus.

Zyma sighed at that thought. She really was lucky. A tail could be used as a belt, and her normally disheveled hair hid her ears to the point someone would have to flatten her hair to see them. Even then though, her ears would flatten down when she got wet or irritated, so there was an extremely low chance that anyone would be able to figure out she was a Faunus unless she let them know.

With one more sigh, though this one due to weariness, she shed her clothes and took her shower.

It took Zyma about twenty minutes to finish her shower, but to her surprise, Taiyang had been patiently waiting for her. It seemed that he was actually a really really nice guy, but even then she was hesitant to trust him. She didn't want to let anyone know what her past was like just yet, but it was nice to finally meet someone who didn't treat her like she was freak, even before she became a Faunus. The fact that she was going to go and meet with the owner of Signal, who was also the headmaster of said school, never really registered in her mine until now though, so she was glad Taiyang was coming with her.

Staring up at the large building in front of her, Zyma decided to try and do an exercise that Taiyang told her about as she waited in the car for Taiyang to come back. It was decided that she would wait in the car as Taiyang believed that he could do this with no problems, as well as the fact that she needed as much practice with Aura as she possibly could. The exercise that she was doing was to meditate to be blunt. It was an exercise for people who needed to unlock their Aura to feel it, but considering she had hers, that wasn't what this was for.

What this was for was to get her control on it. At the moment it was complete subconscious control, so she didn't know how to regulate it, or control it. With control, she could eventually learn how to control her semblance, and even learn if it was active or passive. To get a better perspective, A passive semblance was one that worked under circumstances, like someone's Aura being used when someone was hit. It cost them bits of Aura in that regard, but not as much as an active semblance.

An active semblance is a lot harder to control in comparison. While a passive one did things on its own depending on the situation, an Active semblance was something that you had to constantly monitor while during your fight. The active one was similar to making yourself stronger while using your Aura. You get the effect of the boost, but at the same time it costs more to use your Aura that way. This was why getting ahold of, and having good control of your Aura, was so important in a life or death situation. A little bit of Aura could very well be what saved, or killed you.

Zyma looked towards the school once again, with a frown as Taiyang hadn't came back yet. Whatever the reason was, he was taking awhile, and that concerned her. Taiyang was one of the few people that she knew that actually were nice to her, so she hopped that he was ok. Sure, she hadn't opened up to him, or anyone really, along with her suspiciousness towards Taiyang in general, but she still didn't wish anything bad on the retired huntsmen.

In the end it took Taiyang close to an hour to come back, and needless to say, the Violet eyed Faunus was not happy. The blonde father tried to placate her by saying that he needed to fill out paper work, which was a lie, but she gave him a fierce glare the likes of which he had only seen in Stal, to which she huffed, and turned away from him, not saying a word to him all the way to Qrows to help train her and get her ready for the Academy.

When they arrived, unsurprisingly, Stal was standing there waiting for them along with Qrow. Yang and Ruby were farther away doing whatever it was that the two had them doing, but what Taiyang was worried about was Stal. The reason for this was because she had a cold gaze sent in his direction, and that was never a good thing.

Zyma sent Taiyang a deadpan look, before getting out of the car and walking towards the two adults that would be helping her train in whatever they decided that she needed to do. She knew that she was the weakest person of the group at the moment,many she really wanted to get stronger she could protect innocent people. That was her drive for strength in this case, and while it wasn't a strong motivation, it wasn't weak either.

"Taiyang. We need to talk. _Now_." Stal's voice suddenly stated, the cold tone carrying all the way to her ears.

She just needed to make sure her guardians didn't kill each other first.

* * *

 **So here is the third chapter yeah? Well I hope this turned out better then it did last time, as I am re-writing a lot of this story, and replacing every chapter that wasn't in the 'Special' category, which consists of Holiday specials and all that Jazz. With that in mind, this chapters done, and I'll be re-writing the next chapter ASAP, so don't worry bout that.**


	4. 4: Discoveries

**Yo! This chapter is being pushed ahead, as I don't want to leave everyone in a state of mild depression. Due to Monty's death... Sorry. That came out wrong. I just mean, I want to raise everyone's spirits by uploading a chapter that was done, but wasn't going to be loaded yet... Let's just get on with the review responses...**

 **Ghost132(3): OH GOD NO! Why?! Why did it have to be from something like that?! Well I know one thing, I'm going to be kicking my sister's ass for this,**

 **Ghost132(4): Monty was a great man. Like I said in the attention, he will live on forever in the people who cared for him.**

 **Reven228: I don't have much I can say to this one, but I know that your right. Monty was a great man, but he was also just like everyone else.**

 **Not much else to say here, so here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from RWBY. All rights go to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, the creator of remnant. Please support the official releases. Rest in peace Monty.**

* * *

 _this chapter has been revised_

* * *

-(3 weeks later)-

In three weeks, Zyma had grown a lot in terms of progress, but she was still a far cry from being anywhere near the level needed to be when it came to graduating. She was learning fast, but it still would take at least a year before she would be able to be completely caught up in comparison to, say, Yang. It was really only that fact that was an obstacle in her progress. She was comparing herself to the blonde brawler, who was a lot better, and when she easily lost due to the experience, she always put herself down in the process. She had no self-confidence, and that was tearing her down in her progress.

Stal had been trying to help her, but it seemed that no matter what she did, she always put herself down. When they tried to found out the reason for this, however, they learned that it was due to her past. She hadn't opened up much to them, but she did let out that her parents had stated she was worthless ever since she could remember. That comment had actually pissed all three of the adults that were helping her off, but it seemed that it would still take awhile before her self-confidence went up due to the large scar from her parents.

In the time she had been living with Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang though, had been some of the best days in her life from what anyone could say. She even had a lot of fun at the academy, as even if she didn't say it, it seemed that her old school did not treat her well. It could have been due to the Faunus Heritage, from the adults view, or it could have been something else, but what ever it was, the girl was trying her hardest to get over her past, but it was a slow process, needless to say.

On a side not, however, Zyma was extremely happy all around, as when she had appeared in the forest her backpack had come with her, even if the pictures of 2-D, and Noodle had gotten dirty in the process, she still had her backpack, which had all of her important things. She never kept her school books in her backpack, so what she had consisted of a couple of her favorite T-shirts, due to pranks dirtying her clothes, and her music stuff, like her IPod, charger for said object, and a bullet speaker with her headphones.

To her immense relief as well, all of her music was on there as well. A lot of the songs that she had probably weren't real bands in this place, but the music would probably not be that big of a deal. Playing a song by My chemical romance's Danger days Album, she gave a happy sigh hearing the lyrics to 'Bulletproof heart' playing through the speaker. If she didn't have her music, she didn't know what she would do. A lot of the music she listened to was the reason why she could even carry on when it came to it. Music was an outlet when it came to her worries, and troubles.

Scrolling through her music once again, Zyma found the song 'In the end' by black veil brides, playing that, while she continued to search through her bag to see if she had any of her notebooks. Her notebooks had all her collected thoughts on many different things, and she even had the start of a novel with one of them. She didn't have any idea how she was going to continue with the story, but she knew that if she could manage to continue the story, the. She wouldn't have to worry to much when it came to her thoughts. Writing helped her express herself easier then with words. She really wasn't a social person all around, so the fact that she could write so well for her thoughts wasn't as big of a surprise as it could have been.

With a sigh of relief, Zyma was happy to find that she did in fact have her notebooks with her, as she was worried that she had left them in her locker in the end. She really would have been depressed if that was the case. She had so many things in these notebooks of hers, that if they disappeared then she very well could go into a deep depression that even her now found family wouldn't be able to bring her out of. Depression for her was a lot harder to get rid of as she had such a depressed mentality to begin with all things considered.

Opening her notebook to check it over, just as 'That's what you get' by Paramore started to play, and she gave a ghost smile as she looked at the words of the beginning of the novel that she had started to write. Shaking her head, she read them out loud "Sometimes, dreams can come true. Dreams are the manifestation of a persons desire, and they should be heeded, as you never know when the desire will disappear."

Those words were a bit bitter to her before, but now, she knew that she could dream all she wanted without a single problem. There was no one here to bring her down anymore, and she was determined to keep this mentality up, no matter how much self-confidence she lacked. She would just learn to be more confident in the future.

With a sigh, she heard a slightly depressing song, 'Gives you hell' by the all-American rejects, came on. The song was nice, don't get her wrong, but with her mentality right now, the song was a bit of a depressing one. Shaking her head, she turned her head up just as the door to her room opened to show Yang just as the words 'You can take back your memories there no good to me' came through the speakers.

The blonde paused for a second at those words, and she sent a curious look towards Zyma "What's that song? Never heard it before."

"Um..." She started with a hesitant tone " It's a song from where I'm from. I have a lot of songs like that one."

The conversation haunted as 'Ambulance' by My chemical Romance came on. Yang, hearing the words, as well as the fast paced tone, started to tap her foot against the floor, and bob her head a bit to the music "Catchy. You've got to let me listen to more of this some time. Anyway, I came here to tell you that supper is ready, and that we're training with dad and Stal tomorrow. Uncle Qrow had to head to Vale."

Zyma gave a nod, as she put everything back in her bag, and cut the song off before it could finish, which Yang frowned a little at, but didn't say anything. The music that Zyma had was catchy, and nice to listen to, so she hoped that she could listen to it more eventually. She was sure that the girl had a lore more music then just that, so there was no way that she wasn't going to ask to listen to more eventually.

Both girls walked together down to the dining room, and they were surprised to see Stal sitting next to Taiyang, both of them looking at Ruby, who had a guilty look on her face. Zyma raised an eyebrow at that, while looking towards Yang, who just shrugged in response. The two continued forward, while Zyma asked "What's going on?"

Stal gave a look towards Ruby that clearly stated 'You will stay there' as she shifted her steel like gaze to the only Faunus in the room "Little red here decided to eat all the cookies in the house. I seriously don't get you Ruby. You love strawberries, but you decided to eat the cookies instead. It doesn't make sense."

Ruby gave a small sound of embarrassment at the fact that she had demolished the cookies in the house. It was true that the silver eyed girl's favorite food was strawberries, but she had a bit of a sweet tooth as well when it came down to it. She could pack sweet things down like they were going out of style when you considered everything. Taiyang had stated multiple times that it was scary how fast his daughter could eat cookies and other sweet this. If that was the case with one, then Zyma didn't even want to think about how fast the girl could eat strawberries.

Yang gave a grin towards her father and her fathers friend, as she said "What can I say? I do have a sweet sister after all."

Everyone in the room groaned at the Pun that Yang just made. Zyma, simply, walked up behind said blonde, and hit her in the back of the head. When the blonde looked towards her with a confused look, the Violet eyed girl said "You really should no better than that Yang."

Yang gave frown, before she said "Whoa tiger. It was just a joke."

The purple haired girl's right eye towed at the unknown pun that the blonde made, though the next thing yang know, she felt a fist hit her on top of the head, Zyma standing over her with an annoyed expression.

"Alright you two." Taiyang stated with a small laugh "Come and get your food. Ruby, you are eating this as well. It doesn't matter how many cookies you ate before this. You are still eating what I cook."

Stal gave a smirk towards the smaller girl at that comment "Hope you have some digestives!"

The silver eyed girl gave a groan, before her head hit the table in front of her. It seems she was going to have a stomachache tonight.

As it turned out, Ruby didn't have a stomachache. No what she did get was the flu. Whatever she did yesterday was enough to cause the girl to catch the flu, and Zyma styed at least ten feet away from the girl. She knew for a fact that since she was part animal, that she would get sick easier. It happened to the neighbors dog before she came here, and she was almost certain that she would get the same problem if she was near Ruby.

The youngest girl in the house felt insulted at first, but then Zyma explained that her immune system was weaker then a normal persons, and that she didn't want to risk getting whatever it was the she had. In the end Ruby understood where she was coining from, and didn't press it when it came to getting close to her. She really didn't want to get Zyma sick either, but the fact that she had a weaker immune system then a normal persons, was curious. As far as she knew, the only way that was possible was if the person either didn't have Aura, or they were a Faunus, as even with their better reflexes, and night vision, they got sick easier, which was also something most people didn't understand.

Ruby thought that over for a few seconds, before she looked towards the 'Belt that Zyma had on while she was soaring against Yang, unarmed, so Zyma was winning at the moment. The belt was stripped up and down, with black strips, while the majority of it was white, though for whatever reason the belt didn't go all the way around, and went into the shirt...

Ruby almost hit herself in the head for not realizing it sooner. As far as she knew Zyma didn't have a belt, and she sure as heck didn't buy one while she was with them. She didn't know why Zyma didn't want to tell them, but I guess it was understandable considering the discrimination that Faunus gained when it came to most people around the world of Remnant. If she was born in Atlas, that could actually explain a lot of the reasons why she seemed to be lacking in self-confidence, as well as other things that were a part of Zyma's personality.

With the fight between Yang, and Zyma, the blonde was getting aggravated, to say the least. Whenever the two fought each other in terms of weaponry, Yang would win with no problem, but if it came to a hand to hand fight, Zyma kept winning. The fact that said girl kept dodging the attacks over and over as well, made her start to loose her temper even more. Eventually Yang got aggravated enough that she literally exploded, and when the smoke cleared, Zyma saw Yang in a Aura of flame, with blood red eyes.

"You wanna keep dodging me huh?!" Yang yelled "Come at me jackass!"

To the side Taiyang frowned at Yang's language, but he watched with wide eyes, as Zyma literally slide to the side without doing anything. A ghost like smirk appeared on the Faunus girls face, as she continued to slide around the area, a brief flash of Aura appearing each time, before she completely stopped, and blocked one of Yangs punch's, a loud smacking sound coming from the hit.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Taiyang, but I found my semblance a few days ago." Zyma stated, before she threw a haymaker at Yang.

The punch didn't seem like all that much at first, but the second it touched the blonde's chest, Yang went flying backwards, smashing into a tree, cracking the bark. Everyone watched the damage of the attack with wide eyes, before said eyes turned towards Zyma. The girl was panting a bit, but it was obvious that she had a ghost of a smirk on her face from her work. The next second, however, Zyma fell backwards in obvious exhausting.

Before she could hit the ground, however, Stal appeared behind the girl, and started to poke and prod to make sure it was just exhaustion that was the problem. To the Doctors horror, it wasn't, as Zyma's right hand was broken from the hit. Grimacing at that, the brown haired doctor started use her own Aura to mend and heal the broken bones, as well as refill the girls almost empty Aura reserves. Whatever this girls Semblance was, it was dangerous to her as well as her enemy's if she didn't use it correctly. In essence, that meant she would have to use it sparingly until she either reinforced her bones more, or she had something to soften the blows on her end.

A stern look Stal frowned at Zyma, who at least looked sheepish, and said "Your not allowed to do that again, you hear me? You could have destroyed your arm."

Zyma gave a small nod, but she understood that Stal was just worried about her, otherwise she wouldn't have worried all that much. It was understandable to be worried though, Zyma did just break her hand, something that most huntresses wouldn't do, and yet she did all to win the fight. The Faunus girl understood that she needed to be more careful next time, or if she wanted to be fighting grim, being careful not to do this in a life or death situation, something she was, unfortunately, familiar with.

She hadn't said it, but she had been shot before, one of the few times her parents fussed over her, and that was because they didn't have their slave for a few days.

With another sigh, Stal picked the small girl up, and started to carry her into the building, behind them, Ruby watched as she swore she saw an ear twitch. Turning towards her dad, she watched as he helped Yang sit up. Feeling slightly nervous about the question she was going to ask, Ruby just blurted it out "Dad, is Zyma a Faunus?"

Taiyang froze for a second, while Yang's eyes widened from the question. After a few seconds, Taiyang sighed, and said "So you finally noticed about the 'belt' did you? Yes, but can you blame her for hiding it? She knew that Me, Stal, and Qrow knew, but she didn't know how you two would react as your a different generation. We've been around long enough to not let prejudice get in the way, in her eyes at the very least."

Ruby gave a slightly disappointed look as she asked "Does that mean she doesn't trust us?"

Taiyang gave a small chuckle at his daughters look, but he did say "No, nothing like that. It was more of a fear of how you two would react should you find out. From what I can see, she has nothing to worry about, but you can understand, right? It's not exactly easy to be a Faunus, even here, the island with the least anti-Faunus population in the world."

Yang's eyes went from the red of her anger, to her normal lilac color, something that both Taiyang and Ruby noticed, and it seemed that not to long after, she said "She did it because she was scared of our reactions? But... We were so nice to her."

Taiyang gave a soft look towards his daughter, as he said "It doesn't really change much Yang. You could have been her love interest, and she still would have been afraid. It's a natural reaction, but I'm sure that you two can prove to her that she is still the same girl to you."

Yang gave a nod, while Ruby cheered and said "Of course! She's still Zyma no matter what she is. Human or Faunus!"

Taiyang gave a smile towards his daughter, as he said "That's a good way of putting it Ruby. Glad to know that you feel that way. What about you Yang?"

Yang stayed silent for a moment, but she eventually nodded "It won't change anything, but I still wish she would have told us you know?"

Her father gave a small sigh, before putting a hand on the blonde girls shoulder, giving a reassuring smile as well. That was enough to have Yang smile back at her father, and he helped her up as well.

It took them a good ten minutes, but eventually, they were outside Zyma's door, though they heard her voice yell out "Mia madre era un idiota(1)! Mio padre era anche peggio(2)!"

Stal's voice sounded out afterwards "Zyma! Calm down, I just wanted to help you! You don't have a Hymen and I was worried!"

Somthing crashed against the wall not even a second later, followed by Zyma yelling in an accented voice "Who do you think did this to me?! I don't want to mention them ever again! Possono bruciare all'inferno(3)!"

"Zyma! Calm down! I won't mention them again, just calm down!" Stal yelled once.

Zyma screamed once again, before she yelled "How can I calm down, when you reminded me I was raped by my own father?!"

Everything grew completely quiet at that. Yang and Ruby both had wide eyes, hand to their mouthes. It didn't matter that they were young, but they knew what the word 'raped' meant. Taiyang, on the other hand, had a sudden desire to kill whoever the her father was. No girl, no matter the age, should have to go through what she did, and it showed how strong willed the girl was if it took this much to finally get her to snap.

Stal didn't say anything for a few seconds, but In a single movement, she enveloped Zyma into a hug without a word. Taiyang looked towards his daughters with a small look, mouthing 'Go in and comfort her' to which they both nodded, and opened the door, walking in slowly as to not frighten Zyma. When they were close enough, they both hugged her as well, the sobbing girl stopping for a second, before she let loose her crying.

"We won't leave you Zyma. It doesn't matter if your human or Faunus. Your just Zyma to us." Yang stated with a soft, almost motherly tone.

Ruby gave a sound of agreement "Yep! Your our friend Zyma, nothing will change that!"

It took a few hours for Zyma to finally calm down, but when she did, she was in dead sleep. No matter what anyone would say, things were looking up for the Faunus girl.

* * *

 **So, did this chapter work well? I really hope it did, as this was a revised chapter as well. All things considered, this was a lot better then the last one, and I hope you agree with me.**

 **All things considered I don't have much to say, so Review if you want.**

 **(1): Mia madre era in idiota! = My mother was an idiot!**

 **(2): Mio padre era anche peggio! = My father was even worse!**

 **(3): Possono bruciare all'inferno! = They can burn in hell!**


	5. 5: birthday wishes

**Here is the next chapter! Again, this is a revised chapter, so I hope tis one is better then the original when it comes to the story as a whole, so if you like this chapter, please let me know, I'd like to know if I did better this time around compared to last time. It is a big deal you know.**

 **On to Review responses!**

 **Ghost132: don't worry, I actually plan on having a chapter specifically for introductions to all OC's in a QA like way and I'll try my best with it. As for the succubus/vampire girl... Wow. Just wow. I'm really glad my hormones aren't out of wake that had.**

 **TakanoKyohei: I'm glad your excited for what is going to happen with Cannon. Honestly, however your just going to have to wait and see ;). As for Monty... Completely right when it comes to that quote. He will always be with us.**

* * *

 _this chapter has been revised_

* * *

-( 3 years later)-

In three years, Zyma had grown extremely comfortable around the family in patch, and she was also improving enough to be on par with Ruby in terms of fighting. Ruby, was fast,many susually when she and Zyma got into a spar anymore, they both became blurs of red and black, with hints of purple here and there. That was just how fast the two became at this point.

The only problem now, however, was the fact that Zyma was having trouble finding a weapon. It wasn't due to the size, or shape, but it was because they kept breaking. Her semblance was harsh on anything they used, and the fact that they were using hardened steel didn't help in the fact that the weapons broke frequently, and sometimes in the middle of a fight!

In the process, Stal was trying to find a way to harden the metal enough that it wouldn't break, while it staying light enough for the girl to use, as she wasn't physically strong, unlike Yang. Instead of strength, it was speed that she utilized, along with her Katana and Tanto, which she kept the katana in the backwards grip, and the tanto in a normal grip. It was a completely new style, one that she had actually sorted out by herself, but it still wasn't enough to make her self-confidence boost.

The style in itself was ingenious, in Qrow, Stal, and Taiyang's opinions, as it was something no one had seen before, to them at least. In reality, she had learned how to do this after watching a bunch of gang guys flip a knife into a backwards grip to easily block some knifes that were sent their way. It took more work to actually get it to work, but in the end it was worth it to the Faunus girl.

For example, the fight that was happening at the moment between Ruby and Zyma.

Zyma quickly, flipped the tanto she had in her hand into a backwards grip, to where she slipped Ruby's scythe blade to the side when it came at her. Spinning the smaller blade back into a normal grip, she stepped to the side when another one of Ruby's swings was sent at her. Seeing an opening, the Faunus girl ran forward in a burst of speed, spinning a bit so her blade trailed behind her, the blade very close to hitting Ruby, who leaned back to dodge the swing.

Jumping away from each other, Zyma slid a bit, her stance going onto all fours this time, both her blades in backwards grips. Ruby, in turn, slid back a bit, her scythe behind her ready for an attack. The two stared at each other for a few second, until they charged forward in bursts of speed, a loud clang of metal being heard as the two met. Sending a slash at Ruby with the tanto, the red haired girl leant back a bit to dodge the attack, while she in turn out more pressure on the katana blocking her scythe. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds, before a smirk appeared on Ruby's face, and a ghost smile appeared on Zyma's

In the next instant, two blurs clashed together multiple times all around the field they were in, no one seeing just how they were doing at the moment other then the clang of metal going across the field. After a few seconds, the two girls stopped in the middle of the clearing once again, Zyma's katana resting on Ruby's heck, while Ruby's scythe rested on Zyma's right shoulder.

"A draw once again huh?" Zyma stated, her ghost like smirk still present on her face.

"Seems that way." Ruby stated, a smile on her face.

The two continued to stare for a couple of seconds, before they both let their weapons fall to their sides. This was a normal fight for the two no matter what anyone said. While Yang was a powerhouse in her own right, mainly strength as it would turn out, Zyma and Ruby were powerhouse's in speed. It took more energy they were willing to expend to constantly use such speed however, so they kept a more regular level of speed in comparison to their top speed, which was what Zyma and Ruby were using before.

"Hey!" A voice from the house called out "You two done with your speed test yet?"

Zyma held back a laugh at the term 'speed test' as that was anything but a test. None the less, however, she called back "Yeah! We just finished!"

Stal walked out of the house with a tray of drinks in hand, but it was obvious that in the last three years she decided to change her looks. Instead of constantly wearing her lab coat over her regular clothes, she forwent the coat, and wore regular clothes, consisting of a dark green T shirt that stopped about half way to her elbows, and a pair of tan cargo pants. She had a pair of black fingerless gloves on that matched the black lace up boots she had on. Her brown hair was let loose, showing all the curls it had, and she had a pair of glasses on as well, as she ended up needing them in the past year or so.

Zyma had changed as well in this case, as her hair started to gain a silverfish sheen to it, adding that to the other colors of black and purple she had with her hair, though the three colors didn't look so bad together. She had forwent her jacket at this point, not wanting to destroy it, and instead she had a grey Tank-top on that showed her forming curves off, and a pair of black arm gloves that looked to be made of a fishnet like material. Along with that was a pair of black jeans that covered up everything except for the foot part of her combat boots.

Ruby had changed similarly, despite being 13, and she was honestly still considered the cute one in the household. With her gothic style clothing, such as a black and red dress that seemed to have a corset on it as well, black leggings and black boots, she did play the part well enough. That along with her red tipped black hair, and her silver eyes, in all she was what most would considered to be cute.

Stal gave an amused look towards the two girls, as she held out the tray with the drinks, lemonade as it turns out, on it "You two could probably use something to drink, yeah? You look a bit tired."

Zyma gave a slightly grateful look, as she grabbed on of the glasses, Ruby doing the same with a large smile on her face. The two literally chug the lemonade down, both having their version of a happy look on their face afterwards.

"Thanks." Zyma stated, her ghost of a smile almost beaming to Stal.

She just gave a shrug and told the two ti finish up whatever they needed to do, as Zyma had to study for a test that she was going to be taking, as well as the fact that she was going to be testing out a weapon for Zyma as well. The mention of weapon was enough to get them both to finish up the last touches to whatever they were testing in their speed, mainly their form. In a rush afterwards, however, Zyma and Ruby raced into the house trying to find the weapon that Stal talked about.

Seeing the two come in, Stal gave a grin, as she held out a sheathed katana that had a pure black sheath, with white tigers close to the hilt that was shaped like a lotus shape wise. The handle had a golden pommel as far as she could see, and it was wrapped in black torn cloth. She couldn't see the blade at the moment, but right away she could tell that the blade was going to be extremely strong.

Stal's grin grew at the sight of Zyma's expression, but her gaze snapped to the woman holding the sword when she said "Happy birthday Zyma."

The Faunus girl stared for a few seconds, before she asked "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"One, you just proved it." Stal stared, which caused the girl to narrow her eyes "two, because I figured we should celebrate it today, as today is the day we found you."

Zyma's narrowed eyes softened at that, but she just looked at the blade once again. With a soft smile, Zyma held her hand out for the sword, a small 'thank you' coming from her as she held the blade in her hand. Pulling the weapon from its sheath, however, and Zyma held back a gasp.

The blade of the sword was pure black, almost like obsidian like as well. It gleamed in the light of the room, and the blade had an obvious edge that looked brittle, but when she touched the blade, she knew it would hold easily. What caught her eye, however, was the golden tiger that was connected to the blade from the hilt. Staring at the tiger staring back at her, Zyma held the sword out.

"I can't take this Stal. It must have cost-" Zyma began, but she was interrupted by a hand on her mouth.

The owner of said hand was Stal herself, as she said "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You've done more then enough to earn this, and this is also a present from me. Don't worry about how much cost."

Zyma quickly shut her mouth, but it still felt wrong to take something like this. Sure, she built the tanto she owned by herself so she knew exactly what it was that kept the weapon together, as well as how much force it could handle, but the katana was always bought. She was never able to make a katana that could survive and she never knew why. The fact that the weapon in her hand felt right, despite her thoughts on rejecting the gift, was slightly worrying. Mainly it was because the blade looked so brittle.

"But what if I break it?" Zyma asked, a slightly worried look on her face "It looks so brittle, are you sure this isn't a show sword?

Stal gave a smirk in response "That blade is not going to break, trust me. That used to be my sword just so you know, and I've never had to sharpen it once. Considering that I don't need the sword anymore, I decided to give it to you."

That actually made Zyma brighten up a bit, as she knew that she didn't cause Stal spend a lot of money on her. She still felt bad about being given such a nice gift, but she accepted it in the end. There was no use arguing with the doctor in front of her. She was just that stubborn when it came to things. So considering how stubborn said doctor was, Zyma decided to just graciously accept the gift that was given to her and not comment on what she was feeling what so ever. It was just safer that way, as well as the fact that she wouldn't get a headache for her troubles.

Zyma was about to say something else, but before she could, a hand went against her chest and squeezed. Letting out a startled cry, Zyma spun on her foot, sending a roundhouse kick into the person who groped her... Only to see Yang on the ground clutching her head in pain. Zyma sighed at the sigh, before she said "Yang, how many times did I say that you shouldn't do that? I've been groped before and my first reaction is to attack first, ask questions later."

The groaning blonde let out a response of "I couldn't help it... Your filling out in the perfect places."

That was something that Zyma found out literally a year after she started living with them, when she went to a hot spring with the girls. Yang decided to try and grope her then, and much like today, the blonde was on the ground groaning. It turned out she was Pansexual. To those at don't understand, a Pansexual looks for a relationship in no particular gender. Instead she looked for someone she liked, be they make or female. She still appreciated the eye candy that appeared like any other woman, but she didn't care to much about looks compared to personality.

Zyma lent a hand out towards the blonde, though she made sure to help her up as far away as possible. Didn't need the blonde to grope her once again.

Looking the blonde over once, Zyma noticed the brown leather jacket that Yang wore, with a yellow shirt underneath. On the right breast area was a burning heart symbol, while she had shot shorts on as well, with socks up to her knees, even though one of the socks was folded down half way. She wore brown biker boots as well, along with brown leather gloves, her weapons resting on her wrists in their bracelet form.

Looking back into the blondes Lilac colored eyes, her own Violet ones, the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Eventually Yang looked away with a scowl, and Zyma gave a ghost of a smirk in victory.

Not even a second later though, Yang turned back towards Zyma with a box in hand "Happy birthday Zyma. This was kind of a last minute thing, but I hope you like it."

Zyma gingerly took the box from Yang, and opened it to show a necklace with a doubled rose, just like her headphones. The chain was pure black and with how long the chain was, it looked like it would strop right above her breasts. That added with the fact that there was a matching set of earrings made Zyma give a genuine smile. Looking up towards the blonde, Zyma moved forward and hugged her.

"Thank you Yang." Zyma stated with a smile on her face.

Yang gave a grin, as she hugged back, this time not groping the girl, though that was mainly to tease her, and gave a thumbs up towards Stal and her sister, both of which had smiles on their faces as well.

The rest of the so called 'birthday party' was spent with everyone just messing around and having fun. Taiyang eventually managed to get home, as he had something he needed to do, along with Qrow, who had a extermination mission, and both of the older men had given her something as well. From Taiyang, it was a new scroll, that had all of her music transferred onto it. That was a great gift in her opinion, no matter how hard it was to transfer the music, it seemed that Taiyang agreed that it was worth it.

Qrow managed to get her a gift certificate to one of her favorite restaurants called 'What pumpkin'. Despite the name, the restaurant wasn't a vegetarian restaurant, but it did have vegetarian meals such as one called a becquerel salad, or a with the regular menu called a Karkut steak, though all the employee's called it a F'ING FINE KARKUT STEAK.

A bit later, however, Yang and Zyma were singing a song on her scroll together, though Zyma started with " Goodnight, sleep tight Don't let the dead bite."

Zyma changed the tone of her singing as she started to Rap "Johnny 3, and he's dipping in the four door, 44 and it's pointing at your window. Ain't a good shot, here come four more, Getting hot, so I play in the snow. In a town made wicked, made from these wicked things. See the dead on the cover of a magazine. I see my smile, it was born from amphetamines. Better duck, 'cause it's war on my enemies."

She paused once again, as she looked towards Yang, who knew the song as well, started to Rap the next part "Oh, God, think I lost it oh no? Lost some and wanna watch the rest go. A mad man when I'm mixed with Soco. Who would've thought a man could sink to so low. Now, who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Putting holes in the hotel lobby! All you fake bitches are just another hobby. And I'll let you dig, where I dump your body.

Zyma gave a smile, which was as close as a grin in her case, as both girls started to sing "What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind."

Yang took over here, as she raped out "You know I got a grenade, and it's got your name on it. I'ma spit on your grave and engrave a dick on it. People say I'm insane and to put the brakes on it. Let me buy you a drink, how 'bout a roofie, gin and tonic? Yeah, Charlie Scene seems to be so hated. It's just me being intoxicated, 'Cause being sober's so overrated. Hollywood Undead, what have you created?

Zyma gave a approving Bob of her head, as she continued it "I know that we have never really met before, But, tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform? You know that I'm the reason people lock their doors, But, I got nothing but time, so, I'ma wait on the porch. You got nowhere to run too, so, don't try hiding, 'Cause I'm known to be like Jack Nicholson from The Shining. Yeah, I'm breaking your door down, so, don't try fighting. Yeah, you gotta keep 'em fed, or the dead keep biting

Both girls once again Sang out "What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind. Goodnight, sleep tight, Don't let the dead bite. Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight.

Zyma took over from here as she rapped out " You better check twice, look under your bed Turn on your nightlight, cover up your head, 'Cause we do exist, and there's no need to pretend, That you're not afraid of me and the Undead. Red, red rum, when you look into these eyes. Say goodnight, 'cause it's almost your bedtime. Buckle up, 'cause it's time to fly. You got a first-class ticket to Columbian a seat, you could sit in the front row, The voice in your head is just me in your headphones. Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes. Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show

Both started to sign once again, as they neared the end of the song " What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind. Goodnight, sleep tight,Don't let the dead bite. Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight. Goodnight, sleep tight, Don't let the dead bite. Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight!"

The two finished on the same tone, as both started to laugh at the fact that both of them sang, and finished, the song at the same time. When a voice coughed behind them, both girls saw Taiyang with an amused expression. It seemed that he didn't care about the fact that the song had a bit of language in it, most likely from the fact that Ruby wasn't around at the moment. despite this, however, Taiyang sent a subtle message of that she can't play that around Ruby under any circumstances.

Needless to say, while her birthday was a nice day, she was still scared of Taiyang somewhat, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? Please Review.**

 **Ok, I hope you guys liked this chapter! All things considered, this is another chapter that I believe went a lot better then the original, so please review if you would.**


	6. 6: A test and reward

**Ok, I have to say right now, that I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The biggest reason fire that is because I rewrote all of this so the from the beginning. I have a Co-writer in this story as well just so you know, and there is a big reference near the end of this chapter that my Co-writer, who is also my sister by the way, wrote, so if you get the reference, please let me know.**

 **Also, don't worry about your OC's for those who submitted them. They will appear again, as they always will, so don't worry about that. On the other hand, it'll be put out different for how the OC's are going to be introduced. Trust me, that you won't have your OC submission be for nothing.**

 **With that said and done, I would like to say that if you haven't, go back and reread the first chapters. They have been rewrote.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except non-cannon events and characters. Please support Roosterteeth.**

* * *

-( _three weeks later_ )-

 **(GO BACK AND READ THAT A/N: I KNOW YOU DIDNT!)**

Today was... An interesting day for Zyma to say the least. To start off, while she had started to train like normal in the morning, the reason it was interesting was because of the fact that she was going to be put under an evaluation for her skills. It wasn't an actual evaluation, that would have artificial grim attacking her and then she would be graded on her performance. No, what this evaluation was for, was to see what type of huntress she would be.

Now, despite popular belief, there multiple types of hunters. For example, someone like Taiyang, was a frontline type, as he did the heaviest hitting, and tended to be the power house as well, same place where Yang got her abilities from. Someone like Qrow, on the other hand, was like a scout. He was quick, and hard to hit, while still being strong enough to kill grim with practiced ease. Stal, on the other hand, was a medic. She usually patched someone up while on the field, but, at the same time, she could have be a frontline type with her brutal fighting style.

There were other types as well, but those were the only ones she knew when it came to class types. There were technical terms for branches in every class, but she didn't know the layout for the system all that well, so she didn't comment on it all that much.

At the moment though, she was more worried about the fact that she would have to spar against Qrow. The man was a monster in terms of have fast he was with his scythe, but he assured her that he wouldn't do anything to advanced, as he knew she was still a student at signal. Despite this though, she had no illusion that if he wanted to he would completely own her in this fight. Considering this was a seasoned Hunter as well, did nothing to help her reminiscing confidence.

With an audible gulp, the girl let out a grimace when Qrow walked out, his black scythe in hand. Whatever Zyma was expecting, this wasn't it, as the scythe had light gleaming off of the silver blade that was attached to it. The blade was twice her size as it was, but the fact that it looked so creepy in the light... She really wished she didn't have to worry about an evaluation today. Why couldn't it have been a simple test instead?

Shake away her negative thoughts, Kasumi pulled her katana out of its sheath, the obsidian colored blade taking a dark gleam as well, though she didn't pull her Tanto out just yet. The reason for this was that Zyma had been trying to learn how to wield the black blade in any way she could think of, forwards, backwards, two hands, one hand, it didn't matter. She had to be versatile in her management with her blade.

Qrow abruptly stopped walking a few feet from her, his scythe leaning against his shoulder "You ok Zyma? Your looking a little nervous there."

Zyma's Violet eyes narrowed at the older man "Of course I'm worried! I'm gong to be going against you, an experienced huntsmen Hn!"

The older man froze for a second, before a grin grew on his face "Was that a verbal tick I just heard?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Zyma stated trying her best not to let out the stupid tick she got rid of before.

"Oh now, don't be like that." Qrow said, trying to coax her into saying it again "It's not like I'm going to hurt you. It's kind of cute even. You should be a bit more childish. Have fun!"

A tick mark appeared on Zyma's head from that comment, as she yelled "I don't need to be childish! I'm perfectly fine the way I am Hn!"

Qrow let out another laugh towards Zyma when she said 'hn' once again in her speech pattern. He quickly had to move his scythe, however, when Zyma appeared in front of him, and her katana crashed into his scythe with a loud clang. A grin quickly grew on his face, as she pushed back with a considerable amount of force "Your a lot stronger then you look! This might be more fun then I thought!"

Zyma let an almost feral growl out of her throat, her eyes narrowing, as she jumped back to get ready to attack once again. When she finished her movement backwards, she quickly moved forward once again, this time using her own speed to get up close to Qrow, and swing at the side that his scythe wasn't blocking. This was stopped, however, when the block scythe spun, and the blade came to a stop right in front of where Zyma was going to hit. Giving another grin towards the small girl in front of him, he pushed back this time, only to have to lean back as she pulled her Tanto out of its sheath and sliced at his face, the blade barely clearing his nose.

She backed up once again thinking over everything she knew at the moment about Qrow. He tended to be fast towards his defensive qualities, but his offensive skills weren't as fast, but still a lot faster then she could hope to be at her current level. She would just have to get those up, but right now, she had to worry about a dust old Qrow's test.

Shifting to the side just in time to dodge the large scythe that impaled the ground, Kasumi had quickly sheathed her tanto, and started to send out quick strikes towards her teacher. He, in turn spun his body around on his scythe handle to dodge the quick strikes, though she did nick his arm, it wasn't enough to really help anything.

Throwing herself to the ground in a way similar to a boneless heap, Zyma dodged an overhead struck, before she spun to not only get up, but to try and trip Qrow at the same time. He didn't fall for this however, as he jumped up, and Zyma was forced to pull her tanto out once again to have the scythe blade go off course, and hit the ground between her arm, and his foot. Grinning up at her teacher, Kasumi disappeared from under him, appearing once again a few yards Aya, quickly spinning in a breakdancing like style to stand up, her stance low to the ground, both her blades in her hands in backwards grips.

"Hey! Your doing pretty good!" Qrow stated with a grin "I'm actually starting to try for once!"

Zyma's let a small growl, but she didn't rise to the bait. She knew that he was trying to get her angry, another test, one that Yang, no matter what she said, had a hard time learning. After so many years of concealed emotions, however, Zyma had a good understanding of how to keep a level head, which helped as she slid the large scythe blade to the side when it was sent towards her, but once again she couldn't do anything when she tried to hit him.

No matter what she did, it seemed that she could block, but she couldn't deal out any attacks in return. She knew that if he wanted to, he could have wiped the floor with her in an instant. But again, this was a test to see where she was, and the other two were placed against the one who they had the hardest time with. Zyma with Qrow, Yang with Stal, and Ruby with Taiyang. All three were tested.

With another frown on her face, Zyma sheathed both of her weapons this time, getting into one of her Martial arts stances, Zyma spiraled to the right, her hand forcing the blade to glide, while sparks were actually seen from the glide, while she sent a punch, catching Qrow in the chest, though it wasn't all that hard. The older huntsmen quickly spun the scythe to the right, to which Zyma made the blade glance to the side once again, but it was obvious that it was starting to take its toll on her energy, if the slight pant she had was anything to go by.

Qrow quickly spread up his attacks, seeing that while she wasn't that strong physically, and she wasn't all that lasting with stamina, her reflexes were top notch if nothing else. Before anything really bad could happen afterwards, however, Qrow stopped in an instant, the girls hands being held to her side, the scythe in position to cut her in half if she was an enemy or grim.

The two stayed the way they were for a few seconds, before Qrow moved his weapon away, Zyma collapsing onto the ground panting. The older huntsmen let her have a few minutes to rest before he said "Your fast, I'll give you that, and your eccentric, it seemed like you weren't following a specific style. The problem though, is your stamina is sub-par. Your strength is fine, but could use some work as well, but it's your reflexes that are the best out of all of your attributes. Haven't seen reflexes like that in years!"

Zyma gave a halfhearted smile towards the older man, but she was still extremely tired. He was right though, her stamina was shit in comparison to the rest of her attributes. Her strength was even enough to effectively use the weapon that Stal had given her. Her reflexes on the other hand was what she was really happy about, as she knew that hardly anyone had reflexes to almost immediately react to something that was heading towards them.

With a deep breath, Zyma jumped up slightly to stand up, a small huff to her breath lingering. Qrow raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't say anything about her resting. She needed to work hard today with her stamina, as even though she had a year or two still with Signal, she needed to work on her stamina so that she could last longer in a fight.

Seeing that she was going to be pushing herself a bit this time around, Qrow called out to her that she should run around the house a couple of times to start with and they would go from there. As it turned out, the 'couple of times' was more along the lines of a mile or two in running. By the time Zyma finished, she was exhausted to the point she fell to the ground once again.

"You did a good job this time Zyma." Qrow stated, with a grin "I think you deserved the rest, but remember that tomorrow your going to be waking up earlier as to work on your stamina."

Zyma gave a groan and a nod, but otherwise didn't say anything as she dragged herself to her feet, and shambled her way into the house that was near them. Collapsing into a chair at the table, Zyma spotted the other two girls in the house in the same predicament as them. Exhausted, and not wanting to say anything. That, at the very least, let her know that Yang and Ruby didn't get off easily. Taiyang and Stal could be slave drivers when they wanted to, so the fact that they were just as exhausted as she was, proved that none of them were getting it easier then the others.

Letting her head thump against the table, all three girls let out a tired groan at the same time, to where the three teachers snickered. Taiyang, being the first to speak, shook his head as well, and said "I'll be making supper, you three should go take a shower."

In a blink of an eye, Ruby disappeared from the table, which was followed by a door slamming shut further in the house. The last two looked at each other in annoyance, which was quickly followed by a growl. Not even a second after that, the two crashed into the ground as they started to wrestle, the whole time they argued on who would get the shower first.

"You'll waste all the hot water!" Was Zyma's first excuse.

"Yeah?! Well, you hate water to begin with!" Yang yelled right back.

The two girls continued to tumble around with each other, until a slam of a bowl was heard, and the two froze, a chill gob down their spines. Both looked towards the table to see Stal, her grey eyes lit with a fire. Quickly getting away from each other, they stood ramrod straight, as the brown haired doctor walked towards them slowly.

Stal seeing their looks, gave an internal smirk, as her scowl deepened "You two gonna knock it off now? Or am I going to have to deal with this myself?"

Both of the girls quickly shook their head, not wanting to have Stal 'interfere' again, as her version of stopping a fight was to beat the hell out of the the two who started the fight in the first place. It was extremely quick a lesson for all three of the girls that lived in the house.

With a satisfied nod, Stal turned back towards her bowl, and said "If you two keep acting like that, you won't come with us when Taiyang decides to have a special dinner at 'What Pumpkin'."

The blonde, and black haired girls froze once again at that. Both girls loved the restaurant, and it wasn't formal either. It serve red both Humans and Faunus, and honestly, with how the food tasted, no one cared what species ate at the establishment. The food was just that good, and sometimes they even refused to serve someone if they were being racist about the customers.

The owner of the place, his name was Andrew Hussie, had actually stated at one point that he didn't care who came in, if they were hungry he would feed them. If they didn't have money, then he would feed them anyway, in exchange for some work right afterwards. Work for a meal to put it simply. He ended up with a lot of helping hands that way, and yet he never had to worry about going bankrupt due to it.

Both girls quickly sat down at the table, neither one of them saying anything, right as Ruby came down the stairs from her shower, a look of contentment on her face. Nothing helped sore muscles quiet like a hot shower. Though from the look of the table, she missed a lot.

The black and red haired girl looked from Stal, who was raising an eyebrow across the table, and her sister and Zyma, who were completely silent, towards her father, and asked "Yo. What I miss?"

Taiyang let a laugh, as Yang and Zyma walked up the stairs. It wouldn't be the first time they had shared a shower, and they were both girls so that helped with the situation.

Eventually they all went out, fully showered and ready to actually go out without fighting, to 'What pumpkin'. Right as they were about to cross the street, a guy was sent flying through the door to the restaurant. The guy quickly scrambled back from another guy. The guy who threw him out was from some island based on his tan skin and short dark hair. He wore thin glasses that unsuccessfully tried to hide his angry green eyes and a dark green jacket over a white T-shirt white a green skull imprinted on the front. To add with this was a pair of cargo shorts and hiking boots. He also had a white name tag pinned to his Jacket that read 'Jake'. Zyma would have though he looked cool if not for the simple fact that he was glaring at the guy he threw out.

"Scurry on out of here, I don't want to see you here again Buggart!" Jake said with what Zyma recognized as an Australian accent.

The group of six looked at each other for a second, before walking into the restaurant. They immediately saw a girl sitting on the floor trying not to cry, she was a dog Faunus with long black unruly hair. She wore big glasses that emphasised her sad light green eyes and long sleeve shirt that was black on the sleeves and the trim but with on the main part with an atom symbol on the front. After looking for a while Zyma noticed the atoms symbol changed to other various images. As the Faunus took off her glasses to wipe her now falling tears Zyma noticed many different colored strings tied to her fingers. She was being comforted by another girl who had short dirty blonde hair and vibrant purple eyes. The girl had a hair band in her hair that didn't really seem to do anything, along with a long sleeved pink T shirt, though there was a black shirt over it that had a a white jelly fish type thing on it. Around her waist was a pink pastel colored ribbon, and to top it off she had a long black skirt that attempted to hide her black shoes.

At this point Zyma noticed their surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the hard rock song that played over the outside looked kinda plain, like the other buildings in this area, but inside was colorful. The floor was a complete black and white checkered tile design that went well with the soft orange walls. The ceiling was a light blue with a dark green trimming that also carried over to the lightly colored window frames. In the front of the restaurant was the serving window with a red counter, she listened closely and could hear yelling from the kitchen. The tables were a dark polished wood accompanied by dark blue chairs and booths with a purple trimming. Lastly was the bar, it had soft pink counters with a lot of bottled lined behind it and two girls talking, one girl had short light blonde hair and tinted cheeks, Zyma could tell she was drunk, while the other had dark skin and long brown curly hair giggling along with the other. In front of the counter was twelve bar stools all of different colors.

As the group of six walked forward, they were greeted by a waiter he was blonde and wore unnecessarily Spiky glasses that hid his eyes, and what many would call, perfectly styled hair that stuck almost straight up. He gave them a bit of a friendly smirk before he said "Yeah, glad that that shit is over with..." He pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. "So, party of six?"

Zyma blinked owlishly, before Taiyang laughed and gave a nod. The guy wrote down something on the note pad, before he gave a hop step saying "Ok, my name is Dirk and this way ladies and gentlemen. Someone'll bring you your menu right away."

The group of six ended up sitting right next to another guy, who had tan skin, and brown hair. The guy had a dark green shirt that had a picture of a sword with wings on it. He waved a little bit at Zyma, who hesitantly waved back. She'd seen the guy before, but she didn't think it was a coincident that she saw him again, and in the same booth none the less. Zyma quickly turned her head away in a snap like fashion as a look of happiness came onto his face. Suppressing a shiver, she looked towards the rest of the group, as the blonde girl who had comforted the dog Faunus, came up to us, a notepad in hand.

"What shall it be?" She said her bored tone contrasted the loud music. Her name tag read Rose.

Zyma was the first to order, as she said in a hesitant tone "Um, I'll try the pumpkin burger. Also chilled milk."

Yang chose next, as she grinned and said "I'll take a Hoofburger." She was cut off by a squeaky voice from the kitchen yelling 'You monster!' Though it took her a couple seconds to continue she did saying "And Howe's famous Apple juice."

Qrow ordered next, as he said "Deep fried cuttle fish." He ignored the glare he was receiving from one of the bartenders as he continued with "And a glass of ascension."

Ruby ordered next, and it was with a quick tone "Spaghetti with warm milk. Oh! And a piece of Quadrant cake, strawberry please!"

Stal went next as she said "Rufios sandwitch, with a glass of... Misunderstood? Yeah, the purple Rum.

"Sorly!" The blonde at the bar yelled across the room "No room!"

Rose just sighed, and said "She means rum."

Stal looked insulted as she asked "But why is the rum gone?"

Rose looked at Stal and said. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable of men into complete scoundrels." A slight smirk appeared on her face. "Two, Roxy drank the rest."

Stal narrowed her grey eyes as she leaned in "But why is the rum gone?"

Rose just sighed and asked, "Is that all?"

Taiyang frowned as he said "I haven't ordered yet. Though, I'll just take a Becquerel salad along with a corpse revival. I think a set of two moon cakes, Chocolate and vanilla, will do as well."

"Apologies." She stated before reading the orders back to the group, they nodded and she brought the note to the red counter yelling "Karkat, we have an order!"

Stal glared at her retreating figure, though she just huffed and leaned back in her seat. She was gonna be upset about the rum for awhile. It didn't matter that she didn't even get a drink. Their attention, however, was brought away from the brooding Stal, when a guy walked through the door to the back.

The guy was pretty short and looked weird carrying trays of our food with him. He had dark disheveled hair pulled back into a hairnet but black cat ears stick up. His slightly tanned skin made his angry face look even more menacing along with his furry tail swishing around him. When he reached the table he stood there awkwardly for a second like he was waiting for something. "Any help here?" He asked, his voice at an obnoxious level.

Zyma gave a awkward smile towards him, as she stood up and helped him with the food. When everything was set out, she gave a sheepish look, and mumbled out "Sorry about that."

"Thanks." He stated passing out the food. "It's nice to know not everyone is a LAZY DOUCHEMUFFIN!" His voice raised its volume towards the end of the sentence. His gaze was over his shoulder glaring at the waiters.

Zyma sweat dropped at the word 'Douchemuffin' but she didn't comment on it. To each their own she guessed "Yeah, um... No problem?"

Yang crossed her arms as she sent a red eyed glare towards the cook "You wanna tone it down a bit? We got young ears here." Yang gestured towards Ruby who was currently ignoring everything in favor of her strawberry cake.

"Sorry miss, enjoy your meal." He nodded at the group his voice laced with sarcasm.

Yang's expression turned livid "You wanna start something? I'll be happy to help if you do Jackass!"

Taiyang slapped her in the back of the head while saying "Hypocrite."

"No miss I'm just trying to do my job, unlike the other employees of this-" he tried to retort before he was cut off.

"KARKAT WE'RE OUT OF FAYGO!" A voice yelled from the back.

Karkat even took the liberty to finish his sentence before storming off. "...FINE FUCKING ESTABLISHMENT!"

The group of five, not counting Ruby as she was still in her strawberry caked induced high, sweat dropped at him yelling. Taiyang chuckled nervously as he said "Well, um, Mr Karkat, thank you for the food."

His voice resonated from the back. "No problem, I'm just DOING MY GODDAMN JOB!"

Qrow gave a nervous look "Uh-huh." He turned towards Zyma "And why is this place your favorite restaurant?"

Zyma looked up from her food with chipmunk cheeks, freezing completely. Looking back and forth from Karkat to Qrow, she made a muffled "I don't know."

Yang gave a huff, "I don't like him."

The man from the other booth spoke up, "Yeah, he Is a little vulgar isn't he?"

Yang sent the brown haired guy a weird look, before she said, "Um, well, let's eat?"

No argued with that as they started to eat. All of it was actually pretty good, though Stal was still upset about the missing rum. Things were fairly quiet actually, but of course that couldn't last.

Approximately halfway through the meal though, they heard some incoherent yelling from the kitchen. Suddenly, a very loud voice yelling, "ANARCHY!" Was heard followed by a loud splat. A very tense second passed before what sounded like war started. Not even a second later a body was thrown out the serving window with a loud, "FUCK!"

One of the unnamed servers sighed "Sounds like Friday." The waiter was a light skinned nerdy looking guy. He had a head of messy hair and square glasses that seemed to compliment the tooth that stuck out of his lip slightly. He wore a white tshirt with a green slime monster on the front and a pair of tan knee shorts. Also pinned to his chest was a name tag that read 'John'.

John approached the body that is still hasen't gotten up from the flights. "Hey Karkat, you alright?" He asked.

As soon as he spoke that sentence Karkat got up yelling at a very obnoxious level, "WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK WAS THAT!"

Karkat tried to storm back into the kitchen but was stopped by John, "Karkat what is going on this time?"

Karkat flipped back around at John his tail was fluffed in anger, "leave me the fuck alone John and help me stop their idiotic bulge sizing brawl!"

Rose walked over to Karkat and sighed, "just tell us what happened Karkat."

Karkat tail swished angrly, "those think panless fuckasses decides to knock their substantial leader out a fucking window and throw their metaphorical shit at each other."

Rose looked interested but John was laughing , "and how exactly, Karkat, did you get knocked out the window?"

"Unimportant." He replied too quickly.

"Well..." John stated, "I'll try and calm them down." He started walking to the kitchen but was stopped by an extremely loud, "NO!"

The man in the booth next to the group stood up on his seat and slammed a foot on the table in front of him spilling his now cold coffee. He raised his fist in the air and yelled at the ceiling, "I SHALL BE THE SAVIOR THIS RESTAURANT NEEDS!" He then took off in the direction of the kitchen in full sprint.

Stal sent an incredulous look "What the hell does this guy think he's doing? Who the hell is he for that matter?"

All the waiters and waitresses who were listening smirked before Dirk answered, "He is Mr. bossman."

Yang stood up and crossed her arms into an X"I call bullshit!"

Soon after Andrew reached the back a very loud scream was heard interrupting the conversation. A second passed letting the scream ring before a roar of laughter erupted from the kitchen. Andrew came out of the kitchen his head hung in shame. "I did it..." He said disappointingly. He was covered in all sorts of food to the point you probably couldn't tell if it was actually him. Laughter was still resonating from the kitchen.

Andrew sat back down in his booth and started to drink his cold coffee. His face openly showed disgust as he asked, "Jade, could you get me some more coffee?" THe Faunus girl who was crying earlier smiled at him sadly before walking into the kitchen. Andrew turned to the group and asked them, "how is your food so far?"

Before anyone could answer Jade yelled from the kitchen, "I'm so sorry!" Another voice yelled, "FIRE!" Before a flaming cake was thrown out the serving window.

The group looked at the chaos around them for a quick second, before five of them stood up, excluding Ruby, and saying "Check please!"

* * *

 **End scene. Fine. Chapter end, whatever you wanna say, but I have to say that, this, was my favorite chapter to date for this story. The ending was just so funny, and I'm wondering how many of you agree? Well either way, I'm happy with this chapter, and I actually have a couple of questions for you guys to answer.**

 **In general, was this chapter good (better then the original?)**

 **What did you think of the Qrow VS Zyma test?**

 **As a character, what do you think of Stal?**

 **What was your opinion of 'What Pumpkin' _before_ anything happened.**

 **What about after?**

 **Did you understand the reference involving the restaurant?**

 **There were two other references in there, can you tell me which movies their from?**

 **That's pretty much all I got for Ya, so I hope you review, and don't forgot to go back and reread so you won't get lost. Till next time, Ja ne!**


	7. 7: Information gathering

**Well, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Honestly, this one would have been sent through easier if not for the fact that school is gearing up for finals like you wouldn't believe. Then there's also the fact that I ended up sick! I'm posting this from home, from my bed, with an I pad, so I if there are any spelling mistakes, or phrases that end up being wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **Well, time to reviews:**

 **Ghost132: pretty much. I'm still using your guy's OC's and everything, but I just wasn't happy with where the story was going so I'm going to delete the older version, and put everything on this newer version so people can review once again without having to wait for some odd chapter to be released. I hope you like this chapter as well or better then the old one.**

 **Deadly animals are cute: It's fine, everyone has things they need to worry about. Let's just say, that I'm sick as of the day this is posted as well! It's terrible...**

 **1): As Mr. D from PJO would say 'Well duh!' Why would I put something like that in there if I wouldn't expend on it? I mean, this is a Fanfiction, even if it isn't cannon, I'll back everything up with facts that will make it realistic. Not to mention, they are like Soldiers in a sense. There really should be multiple types of hunters and huntresses.**

 **2): The verbal tick was just added in there due to how hard Zyma's personality is to read. While I don't like that she reminded you of the Teme, I understand where your coming from. Also, it's for annoyance, and excitement as well just so you know.**

 **3): She would be classified as a scout type. Fast, and quick with reflexes which is perfect for any recon mission. While she can also hold her own in a fit, if there are multiple enemies she has a harder time actually hitting while she has to dodge more often then anything. Does this make sense? Because someone like Ruby would be similar, except she's better at multiple enemies attacking wise then Zyma.**

 **4): Ah, ok, but the dislike of water will be explained in the future. It could very well be a fear as well though, t everyone has to take showers, so showers are an exception, if that makes sense.**

 **5): I hope you realize that you just explained the web comic they are from reference wise in a nutshell right? It is the most confusing web comic I have ever red, and there are close to... 60 different characters and the writer is only on act 6! The story is supposedly going to continue through a 12th act as well, so large web comic.**

 **6): Just going to say this, Stal would kill you for that. Her name is Swedish for steel just to let you know.**

 **7): Ah, that's not what I was trying to do with that. One, I was trying to give a reference to the greatest movie pirate of all times (my opinion) and, to show that even Stal, the hardass female of the group of adults, can act childish.**

 **8): ok, well, My sister, who co wrote this chapter with me, and she was the one who described the workers, so if that's long winded, I'll try to tone it down when I describe the OC's.**

 **9): The fight was only like a minute or so, so yeah, it was hard to write, for a very small fight. Imagine how hard it would be for a larger fight?**

 **10): with your opinion of What pumpkin, let's just say that you just pegged it down to what my sister and I were aiming for. Seriously, the place is comical as it is, but add in the fights, and then the owner being the goofball that he is (especially with the 'I shall be the savior this restaurant needs' line) in all it was made so the reader could get a good laugh.**

 **Well, that's all I'll comment on for now, I hope you like is chapter!**

* * *

-[one day before Ruby gets accept to beacon] (Zyma is 17)-

A year and half is a long time in most cases. To Zyma it seemed even longer, and not because of anything bad. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She had such a nice time that everything seemed to slow down around her in terms of speed. She had so much fun with Yang, and Ruby, as well as Stal, Qrow and Taiyang. The three adults had been the role models, and parent figures that she ended up needing, well, Stal more then the other two. She really couldn't call them role models considering how childish they acted. Zyma could actually see why she was the so called 'leader' of their trio, but the tiger faunus didn't understand how she had reign over them, when she had a different team. In the end she just ruled it to the simple fact that woman were scary to men. She would be the first to admit that Stal was frightening as well.

Another thing that happened in the time she was there was at she managed to get her drivers license as well as a motor cycle. The pike had a purple tiger and both sides of it, while it was mainly black. It was a low riding bike, something similar to Yang's bumblebee, but the caps on the tires were the touch. They were white and black dragons circling the axel, in a way that was almost like the yin yang, as the white dragon had a black eye, and the black dragon had a white eye.

The motorcycle was Zyma's pride and joy right behind the sword that she received from Stal. As it turned out, the weapon had no name, or at least it's name changed from user to user, so after thinking about it for awhile she thought of a name. Kuro Tora. She wanted to put it in a different language so that people didn't know what it meant, and the first thing that came to mind was the old Japanese language that she knew. Kuro Tora, the black tiger. It suited the obsidian blade, along with the tiger's that were on the blade and sheath, so she was happy all around with it.

She was questioned on the name of the blade by many people she knew, which included some people from Signal that had opened up to her, but she was never willing to tell them what the blade's name meant. To put it simply, she didn't want to ruin the meaning, of the name by having everyone call it 'Black tiger' instead of Kuro Tora. Besides, Kuro Tora sounded better to her, even if she didn't know any Japanese other then that, Matte, and Gomenasai.

At the moment though Yang and Zyma were getting ready to go into town for something. Zyma didn't know exactly what it was, but she didn't want to complain.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Zyma asked with a raised brow, shifting a bit to show her newest outfit change for her time in remnant.

Zyma's purple, black and white hair was unrestrained and went down her back to about her shoulders in length. Around her neck was a pair of necklaces, one with a silver rose, the other with a golden burning heart. She had a black leather crop jacket that stopped just below her cest, which was large enough to be noticeable behind her plain purple shirt, but not as big as Yang's, who liked to flaunt. Her Faunus tail was looped through her black Jeans belt loop as to act as a belt and to hide in plain sight, her hair being fluffed up enough naturally to hide her ears. Add this with a pair of black combat boots, and her ever present sword sideways on the back of her waist and she was intimidating to the male population.

Not that she wanted the male population to get near her. No matter what anyone said, she sought attract through the female population instead of the male population. As they matured, Zyma's interest in the female form was not unnoticed by Stal. In her thirties, the woman may be, but she was still a full figured female, to which Zyma noticed. After Stal discovered why Zyma was staring, she stressed that she wouldn't be in trouble for scouting the female figure in terms of attraction.

It had become obvious near the beginning part of Zyma's stay that she had no clue about a lot of things involving Remnant, so they had taught her everything from grim, to history, and even common curtesy, something she obviously lacked. This talk, on the other hand, quickly evolved into one involving how Remnant was unbiased in terms of sexual attraction. Instead it was racial problems.

Getting back to the main story though, Yang, right before she started bumblebee up, turned towards Zyma and said "To get information remember? The guy I'm trying to find is supposed to have information on the one I showed you in that picture."

"Uh huh." Was the Faunus girls bland response "Is this gonna be another Yang VS Karkat, or is this actually going to be peaceful?"

"Hey!" Yang yelled in indignation "That jackass provoked me!"

"By talking?" The multi hair colored girl asked with a raised brow.

Yang huffed indignantly "The bastard was being sarcastic with me. What did you expect?"

Zyma rolled her eyes as she started her bike, amethyst, up "He's always sarcastic. That's just how is personality is. Now, are we going to get going, or am I going to have to find the place myself?"

Yang gave another huff, before she started bumblebee up. The blonde revved the engine a couple of times while giving a smirk towards Zyma, only to frown when the girl wave her hand in a 'lead the way' fashion, her black helmet having holes for her tiger ears. The blonde gave a quick groan at the fact that she didn't want to race, but did as asked.

The ride took awhile as it went from the side of town Zyma was used to, to a more shady side of town. Fog had lowered down at one point, making everything Misty, but even that didn't stop either of the girls as they continued forward to wherever it was that Yang was taking them. Ten minutes of riding passed before Yang finally started to slow down, right in front of a bar. Through the glass Music could be heard, but Zyma just let out a shake of her head.

"Why in the hell do they have to play the remix? Seriously, the original is a hell of a lot better." Zyma complained, while setting her helmet on her motor cycle, her hair naturally fluffing up once again to hide her ears.

Yang rolled her Lilac eyes as she walked towards the door "You say that with everything, yet i don't hear you complaining when clubs play your music when you ask."

"Yeah, because the stuff is actually good." Was the other girls response "But enough of that, we're getting close to the entrance. I'll keep an eye out like normal, you do what you do best." She stopped for a second to sigh "And try not to break anything this time."

Yang sent her a cheeky grin as she said "No promises." Before walking away.

Zyma muttered "Why do I bother?" Before walking into the crowd to stay in plain sight, but be able to ease drop on Yang's conversation in case she needed help at all. The Faunus girl looked with slightly narrowed eyes when she saw a ginger haired man in a white coat pass by after talking to the guy who looked in charge. She wanted to stalk the guy and see who he was, but she had to be here for Yang.

Seeing Yang walk up to the bar, Zymase leaned against a glass pillar close to said bar, but far enough way to make it look like she was just enjoying the music, though she hated the remix of 'Red like roses' she had to admit it had a catchy tune to it. With a twitch, her attention was brought to the bar when Yang walked up to it.

"Strawberry sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrella's." Yang stated with a happy tone that almost caused Zyma to face-palm, as they were scouting for information, and she was ordering a drink!

The owner of the bar's voice reached Zyma next, and the gruff tone to his voice said "Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?"

Yang let out a small giggle at that as she asked "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

Zyma stifled her laughter at that. The guy sounded like he was in his thirties, and he had a name like Junior? Oh that was priceless. If she ever came here again, she needed to make sure and tease the hell out of the guy for his name.

"So you know who I am." Juniors gruff voice stated "You got a name sweetheart?"

The second the word 'Sweetheart' was heard, Zyma sighed, and started on her way to the bar, just as Yang tailed a finger over Juniors chest before grabbing his balls in a rough grip. The Faunus girl rolled her eyes again muttering why she even bothered, but continued forward undeterred even as Juniors men ran towards the bar.

Yang's voice broke through to Zyma's ears once again as she said "People say you know everything." She stopped as she brought her phone up to his face, showing him a picture "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

The obvious mob boss groaned a little in pain, before he spoke in a strained voice "I've never seen her before, I swear!"

Yang raised an eyebrow and squeezed harder "Excuse me?"

Junior grunted once again as he said "I swear, sir!"

Zyma continued forward completely ignoring the henchmen as she learned against the bar. Yang sent her a subtle wink, as she said "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."

Juniors strained voice was heard once again, as he said "Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

Zyma let out a groan "Just let the poor guy go! He already said he doesn't know, why are you still crushing what little manhood he has left?"

Yang sent Zyma an annoyed look, but she relented, the mob boss put some sunglasses on while saying "You'll pay for that."

Yang followed Junior, not being to far behind, before she skipped in front of him "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"

Junior seems suspicious of that, but let out a "Huh? Uh, okay."

As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. Zyma was almost certain hearts were circling his head at this point. With a roll of her eyes, Zyma pulled the tanto she had from inside of her jacket, and blocked several swords that the henchmen had swung at Yang. The blonde sent her a flirtatious wink, before Jumping up into the air. Zyma jumped into the air as well, and while not getting as much air, it was enough to avoid the damage Yang's punch brought.

Quickly jumping off of one of yang's fist, who cocked it back to send her forward even faster then normal, Zyma collided with the DJ that had just pulled a tommy gun out from under the stand he was at. The force of the collision sent the DJ back into the wall. Tumbling in mid air, the multi hair colored girl bounced off the same wall that the DJ hit, and went back to the ground floor. After she finished with her little acrobatics she quickly ducked as a quirk in white swiped a bladed foot at her.

Doing a couple of backflips to get away, Zyma quickly pulled out her Tanto, and held it in a backwards grip quickly blocking one of the bodes the white clothed girl had. With Violet staring into green, Zyma sent a smirk, as she bent backwards in a display of Flexibility, and punched the girl in her other leg, sending her to the ground. She quickly got up and blocked the strike of Zyma's Tanto just as quickly as it was sent out.

Zyma let out a sigh "Can we please not fight? I didn't even want to do this."

The green eyed girl just snorted "Your little friend over there needs to learn a lesson, and you do to apparently."

The Violet eyed girl's eyebrow twitched at the condescending tone that the white wearing twin spoke in. With a flash of black, Zyma's sword appeared right next to the twin's neck, wide green's eyes staring at the turn the calm girl took.

"Look here you little _bitch_. I didn't start this, I didn't even want this, so don't you _dare_ even _think_ that I'm just going to _let_ you _teach_ me a lesson." Zyma stated, a dark look on her eyes.

The white clothed girl quickly nodded her head to the best of her abilities, before Zyma let her go, and she ran over to her defeated sister. With another sigh, Zyma put her weapons away, frowning at the anger she had released. She was getting more anger ran in a fight then normal as she grew up, and she associated it with her Tiger faunus instincts, but she still should have threatened someone to the point they were scared for their life.

A couple of footsteps were heard as Yang walked over, a teasing glint in her gaze "Oohh~. I love it when you get assertive."

Zyma's expression turned into a deadpan stare, as she said "Quit sending me mixed messages Yang. You know I like woman."

Yang raised a quick eyebrow, as she asked "Who said they were mixed?"

An angry scowl appeared on the Faunus's face at those words, though there was a light red dusting her cheeks. Damn it yang, she was trying not to give into primal instincts at the moment. Those comments didn't help one bit in helping her.

Both of their attentions were gained when some more footsteps were heard and Junior walked out with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. Zyma and Yang looked at each other, before Zyma puller her Tanto out and spun it, causing it to turn into a .45 caliber hosuer avenger that had a pure black body, and a dark purple grip on the hand.

Spinning the pistol by the trigger guard, Zyma quickly put it up, and shot at the rockets that were sent towards Yang with every bullet hitting the target. While Zyma was preoccupied with that, Yang ran forward and shifted to the side right as Junior turned his weapon into a bat. Yang sent her fists up to take the blow from the bat, before she charged forward once again and punched Junior a couple of times, sending him backwards, a bit of gold in his hands.

Zyma paled considerably seeing that, and she didn't care about the rest of the fight. Taking as much energy as she could, she ran out of the building, not even looking back as the building exploded. Wincing when she saw Junior being sent out of the building with enough force to shatter the windows of the building, Zyma slowly began to walk towards Yang, a small sigh threatening to break through.

"See? This is why I told you to try and not break anything. Instead you broke the whole building." Zyma stated, an irritated look on her face.

Yang raised her hands in defeat, as she said "Hey! You could have stepped in at any time."

"Uh huh. The last time I tried to 'Step in' I got a bruised jaw for my trouble. For all I knew, I could have gotten a broken jaw this time." The Violet eyed girl stated with an even tone.

"Yang? Zyma?" A younger voice called out, causing the two to look towards the one who spoke, and they froze.

"Ruby?" The two asked with equal confusion

Standing right in front of them was Ruby, and she was confused from what it looked like. What Zyma wanted to know, however, was how Ruby got into the seedy part of town. This wasn't exactly an easy place to find, and then add it into the simple fact that it wasn't the nice side of town, and Zyma was confused.

"What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked while tilting her head.

Yang sighed "It's a long story."

Zyma snorted at that comment but didn't say anything, instead deciding to let things play out. Taiyang wasn't going to be happy about either of his daughters being on the shady part of town. She suddenly shivered when she realized that it wasn't what Taiyang would do that they should be worried about.

With a nervous expression, Zyma looked towards the destroyed par and seeing the name her pale tone increased a lot "Um Yang. Look at the name of the bar."

Yang was confused at first, before she looked at the name. The bar's sign was broken at the moment, but it was still viable enough to be Abel to make out 'Juniors.' If she remembered right, then this was Stal's favorite place to go. Why didn't she think of that before she blew the place up.

The two older girls looked at the sign for a couple more seconds before they turned towards each other with scared expressions uttering one word "Fuck"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. For those of you new to this story, I hope you like it, and would review. I don't care if it's long, just something let me know what you think of it. This story. With that said, let's get into the questions.**

 **What is your opinion on Stal from what Zyma thought?**

 **What do you think of Zyma's motorcycle (Tiger themed stuff aside)**

 **What do you think of Zyma's new outfit?**

 **Did the little dark part with Zyma make sense involving her instincts?**

 **That's all I got really, so I hope you like this chapter.**


	8. 8: We're getting there

**Well then! Here's the next chapter of The other side of karma! I know for people that knew the a story before that I've changed up some thongs and I can actually say that I'm changing other things as well, but don't worry. For those of you who submitted OC's last time, they will still be in this story so there's nothing to worry about that type of thing. Carrying on, however, this chapter is more of a fller before the initiation, but it does introduce some characters as well so don't worry about that. Some things in cannon will be changed as well, but I won't say until they happen. Also, I hope I get the OCS that are introduced right, so let me know if you see yours and how I did. But now onto the reviews!**

 **sUbSoNiCSoundwave: I'm not to sure what I was aiming for when it came to them, but that is honestly not that bad all things considered. As for The descriptions I'm glad you liked the bike, but at the same time I didn't want to get to detailed to make it bland and I think that was better then it being bland so yeah.**

 **Ghost132: Glad you like the bike and her outfit, as for the incident were I went to the hospital, it was because I got really really sick, not because of a crash. Either way, I'm holding up a lot better so don't worry about that. Thanks for the sentiment though.**

 **Deadly animals are cute: Yeah, you PMed me about happened, so I don't want to reread all of that as you already explained everything about it. Instead I'm just got a answer your questions and leave it at that. I'd rather not get depressed once again, and I already told you once before what I think about what happened so I'm not repeating it.**

 **Black Rabbit 17: glad you liked the chapter, and the darker instincts thing. As for Yang and Zyma, the poll on my profile is still there, so if you want to vote on it then go ahead. I put some pairing names on it as well just so you know, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

-2 days later-

Zyma and Yang, needless to say, were punished thoroughly. Not just by Stal though. Taiyang scolded them harshly as well for the simple fact that they destroyed a building. That fact by itself seemed to be the reason why both girls were ruffled up in the morning, though every once in awhile Zyma held her head from the headache that she still had due to Taiyang and Stal yelling at them and calling them both idiots for destroying a building of all things.

The next morning the two had managed to actually make themselves look like normal, but right away Zyma stated that she was going to find a place and try and sleep off her headache. Yang gave a small wave, and a nod in understanding, before she started to walk into the ship. Seeing that no one seemed to be close to the back of the ship, Zyma sat down on a bench and leaned back while closing her eyes, a slight groan coming from her as she massaged her forehead.

She eventually opened her eyes and spotted a girl walking towards her. The girl had a black crop jacket with a high collar, that showed a good portion of her back. Her hair was in two pig tails, but they still were pretty long considering they reached her shoulders. Her hair color, however, was a mix of black, blue, and yellow. What caught Zyma's attention, however, was her pants and boots. They were black, but they had blue streams moving across them in a way that a neuromatrix would. Her shirt was the same style with it being black as well as the neuromatrix style. Here eyes were an amused blue color as well as she saw Zyma staring.

"So, are you just gonna stare, or are you gonna ask me for my name sweet cheeks?" The girl asked, the amused like still on her face.

Zyma gave the girl an unamused look as she said "Sorry if I don't. I have a splitting headache at the moment."

The faunus girl leaned against the wall once again, closing her eyes with a slightly pained expression. She knew this wasn't from Stal yelling either. Whatever it was that was causing this though, was enough to make her emotions start acting up, though she was struggling to keep it at bay. No need to go all feral in the middle of a transport ship.

The girl gave a sound of understanding, before she dug in her bag a bit. With an 'Ah ha!' She put a bottle into Zyma's hands. The faunus girl scrunched her brows a bit due to the pain, but instead of questioning it, she shakes the bottle a bit, hearing pills move from inside.

"Pain med's. Fast acting to, they should help with whatever's causing your headache." The girl stated, before holding a hand out "Erica Von Artz."

"Zyma Viola." Zyma stated back, a small wince coming through due to talking. With a sigh, she opened the bottle, and discreetly sniffed it. Not smelling anything that told her instincts to back off, she popped two of the pills back, and groaned at the stale taste that most medicine had. Right away she started to feel better, to which she looked at the medicine with surprise.

"When you said fast acting, I didn't expect 'immediate' in there." The black, white, and purple haired girl stated with a surprised look.

Erica laughed a bit at that "The medicine is Aura conductive. It takes a bit of your aura, but it reacts faster that way. I'm surprised you didn't expect it. I'm from the Von Artz medical corporation after all. We are, like, the third best medical supplier in the world."

Zyma shrugged a bit as the pain went away even more "I'm not too well informed about companies in the world. Everyone knows Schnee dust though."

Erica scowled at the mention of the Schnee dust company "I swear everyone on that company is arrogant! They think their so much better because of how quickly they produce their product."

Zyma didn't respond right away, an almost calm look on her face "There is no such thing as pure evil in this world, but the Schnee dust company, as well as the white fang, come close.

"Oh?" The cyber punk girl asked "Does that mean you don't like the idea of Faunus being forced to work?"

The Violet eyed girl stayed silent once again, contemplating whether or not to say that she was a Faunus. Eventually she decided against it, as she said "You could say that."

Erica sent the girl in front of her a confused look, but didn't say anything. Eventually Zyma tossed the bottle of pain med's back to her, as she stood up "Thanks for the medicine and all, but I have somewhere to be. Hopefully I'll see you again soon through. Its rare to find such nice people."

Erica gave a small laugh at that "I wouldn't be so sure about that. You'd be surprised where you can find nice people."

"Yeah?" Zyma asked as she stopped for a second "Than you and me must have been born in extremely different places."

The black white and purple haired girl didn't let the cyber punk girl respond as she walked away from her with a small sigh. It was surprising that someone actually wanted to help her that much was true, but in reality she was suspicious of the girl who gave her medicine. Sure the medicine worked really fast and there was no side effects, but it was just ingrained in her mind to be immediately suspicious when it came to people that were nice to her. The two sisters she had ended up living with for a good amount of time was an exception, but even then she was slightly suspicious of the family. She wasn't anymore, but she was before.

With one more sigh, Zyma took some headphones out of her backpack and connected them to her scroll that all her music were transferred to sitting down near the back of the ship this time, she started to play her custom playlist on Shuffle, and to her surprise one of the techno songs played. There were no words with the song, but the jumping tone with the sounds was enough to get her to bob her head a little bit at the music.

She liked the songs by the artist 'Mr. suicidesheep' and the current song 'OMFG- hello' was one of the songs she liked involving him, but she was a bit sad that she wasn't going to be able to get any more songs from her world when it came to it. She had plenty of music so she wouldn't get bored of them anytime soon, but there wasn't anyway for her to get more now. Though now that she was thinking of music, she realized that if the school had a prom or something along those lines she could be the DJ she had the music for it.

Shaking her head at those thoughts, she opened one of her violet eyes when she smelled someone walking towards her. The single eye stared at the black haired girl in front of her, amber eyes staring right back. Seeing that the girl had a question, Zyma sat up a bit while moving her headphones so they were around her neck, the music still playing this time it being a song called 'Through the speakers, by 'A-trak and Milo&Otis'

The second the the second the headphones went around her neck the girl in front of her asked "Is it ok if I sit here? The rest of the ship is too crowded for me to read."

Zyma noted the book in the black haired girl's hand, to which she also so the cover in the darker part of the ship. Noting that the cover said 'Ninja's of love' Zyma sent a look towards the girl, both of her eyes open now. With a serious look Zyma said "As long as you don't read out loud I don't care."

The black haired girl gained a faint blush as she quietly asked "You know this book series?"

Zyma gave a nod, as she leaned back once again "I have a, let's say she's a sister in all but blood, who is a bit raunchy with her words. We ended up in a bookstore that had that in it."

The black haired girl gave a stiff nod as she sat down without another word. After a bit of silence, she turned towards Zyma and said "We didn't introduce ourselves did we?"

Zyma gave a lazy wave, as she honestly didn't care about doing anything at the moment "No we didn't, but I don't mind either way. I'm Zyma."

"Blake." Was all the amber eyed girl said before she went back to her book.

The two fell into what some would consider a comfortable silence as neither one of them wanted to say anything when it came to the sheer comfort of silence. For Zyma it was the simple fact that it was hard to get a quiet moment with the two sister's and then there was stal with the fact that she didn't know the meaning of 'Off day' when they were home. Zyma loved the woman like a mother, but even she could get sick of her at times.

Zyma quickly hung her head when she remembered the fact that said woman had received a job from beacon's headmaster to be the school nurse. Sure she was a really good medic and all, but she was just as brutal with her fighting style because no matter what grim were, monsters or otherwise, they had similar anatomy to the animal they were modeled after. Considering the simple fact that Medic's were intimately familiar with anatomy in general, and she was not someone you wanted to have as an enemy.

With a groan, Zyma hit her head on the wall behind her, which in turn caught Blake's attention. She didn't want to bug her companion at the moment, but her curiosity got the better of her as she asked "What's wrong?"

Zyma turned her head towards Blake as she said "I just remembered that my mother figure is going to be the nurse here."

"I don't understand how that's bad." Blake stated with a bland tone.

Zyma gave her a look that practically stated that she didn't know how wrong she was "I live with the woman Blake. She trained me and my two sister figure's. Trust me on this, She is a slave driver when it comes to training."

"She won't be training us though. You just said she's the nurse." Blake stated.

Zyma gave her an amused laugh "You better hope that you're not with me on a team or my sister's either. She will train our teams with or without permission from the headmaster."

Blake sent her an incredulous look, but gave a nod in understanding before she went back to her book.

The two fell back into a comfortable silence that lasted until the ship finally landed. At this point Zyma said goodbye to Blake and walked off the ship trailing off a bit compared to everyone. This had the effect of her walking off the ship right as Ruby bumped into someones luggage. Seeing the bottle of dust roll onto the ground, Zyma walked towards the group Ignoring the white haired girl that was yelling at Ruby, and put a finger under Ruby's nose right before she sneezed.

Seeing that Ruby wasn't going to cause a sneeze induced explosion, Zyma turned towards the white haired girl and looked at the symbol on the bottle of dust in her hand. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the snowflake on the bottle.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The Schnee in front of her yelled.

Zyma cocked an eyebrow at the self entitled tone as she grabbed the bottle of dust from the white haired girl before she could start to shake it once again "Ok two things. First, shouldn't you know better than to shake a bottle of dust in the first place?" Seeing the girl in front of her turning red at the accusation, Zyma continued "Secondly, I just saved you from being blown up. The dust you decided to shake up was getting into Ruby's nose, to which she would have sneezed and caused the explosion."

The white haired girl growled as she grabbed the bottle back and yelled "Do you know who I am?!"

A familiar voice from behind them said "Weiss schnee Heiress to the schnee dust company."

The white haired girl gained a smug look as she said "Finally some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for their controversial labor forces, especially with the faunus population." Zyma stated with a frown.

Behind her Ruby flinched slightly at that information, while Blake looked towards Zyma with confusion. The white haired girl spluttered in indignation, before she stomped off, a man in a suit taking care of her bags.

With the girl gone Zyma crossed her arms a bit, a frown on her face as she let out a sigh, walking away from the group behind her. Blake, seeing her only way of figuring out what was going on being the small red themed girl, she asked "What was that about?"

Ruby turned towards the black haired girl the wincing expression still on her face "Zyma has always been touchy on discrimination. Before she moved in with me and my sister, she didn't have a very good life as far as I know."

Blake gave an absentminded nod as she looked towards the retreating form of Zyma.

Up above the school in Ozpin's office, however, was a group of teachers that were sitting and watching the newcomers entering the school on a couple of different screen's.

One of the teachers, this one being a blue haired woman who was, at most, 4'5, with brown eyes as well, was sitting in a chair with a slightly insane look on her face. She had a white long sleeve shirt with a brown vest on as well. On her hands were a pair of leather gloves that had no fingers and a part of the back of the hand missing. She had a pair of plain black pair of pants on with some workers boots, which were obvious as she had her legs on the table.

With a look out the window at the new students coming into the school she grinned and said "Oh! There are so many this year! I wonder how many are actually going to pass initiation?"

One of the other people around the room, this one being a white haired man in green, who was the headmaster of beacon Ozpin, gave a small frown towards the blue haired woman "Sonia."

"What?" The woman asked with a small pout "You all know that not all of them are going to pass, some are even going to die."

Ozpin sighed at that "Yes, but must you bring it up?"

Another voice, this one being female as well but it was a woman with some scars on her face as well as some scars. She had a cigar in her mouth as well, but that did nothing to deter her from saying "There's no point in sugar-coating it. Some of them will die and you know it Ozpin."

At this point a blonde haired teacher who had green eyes, a white shirt and a black skirt, with a purple cap in the shape of some arrow's said "Blanka, this is a school as you know, so we must have faith in our students to succeed."

The four teachers ended up in a staring contest with Ozpin and the blonde teacher on one side, and Blanka with Sonia on the other. Before things could get out of the control, however a slightly tired voice sounded out "Can you four please not fight? We still have a long day ahead of us you know."

The owner of said voice was a younger looking man in a wheelchair known as Lux. Lux had a very young face and it had the effect of making him look younger than he was. It didn't help that his hair, which was a dark brown, was styled boyishly. He had slightly larger-than-normal brown eyes, and compared to most people, he looked pretty fragile and helpless. Behind him was a huge pair of white wings on his back.

Sonia gave a grin as she nodded "Sorry Luxy! Got a little heated up there."

"Heated up you say? You were acting like you normally would." Blanka stated with a bland tone causing the blue haired teacher to pout slightly in annoyance.

"Yes, well, now that is finished may we carry on with the actual point of this meeting?" A rather quick toned voice asked causing everyone to look towards another teacher, which had green hair.

Said teacher was Professor Oobleck. His green hair was spiky and disheveled, somewhat like Sonia's blue hair. He had glasses that his his eyes on, with what looked like a suit, minus the jacket. The shirt was half tucked in, and his tie was done up wrongly and in all he looked like he just got up.

Another teacher, this one being a bit portly, gave a nod as well "Quiet. This is a discussion on this years material after all."

Ozpin gave a nod as well as he took a sip from his cup "As you all know, we had a system of having the students give comments on your teachings with last years new students. What we have received goes as follows. Starting with Blanka. While you taught in a way that left the students stronger, we would prefer if your lessons didn't send students to the infirmary."

Blanka dumped some ashes from her cigar into a ash tray in front of her, but she nodded "I understand. No more infirmary level injuries in class."

Ozpin gave a nod as he knew he wouldn't get much better from the woman "Next we have Leif... Where is leif?"

Lux gave a sigh as he said "Leif got into something this morning and is currently knocked out on top of the founders statue."

Ozpin gave a sigh, but nodded in understanding. Last year Leif's antics had caused enough problems to the teachers that they had given up on trying to get the man to act normally. Deciding that it wasn't worth it anyway, Ozpin said "Moving on to Professor Hebi, there were mainly complaints about in classroom explosions."

The blue haired teacher gave a shrug "What can I say? You know what my class is, you can't expect me to not have something blow up."

Ozpin moved on at that as he said "Professor Goodwitch. The complaints towards you class were mainly that you were too stiff, and I'm inclined to agree. You should relax Glynda."

The blonde teacher from before gave a stiff nod, before trying to loosen her posture. It was obvious that it wasn't working, so Sonia gave a small sigh and told her that she could help her when everything was said and done. Despite being crazed, Sonia WS trusted by the other teachers in terms of being able to help someone relax in non medical ways.

Ozpin gave a nod before saying "The rest of you didn't have complaints that were worth while to mention considering how you teach so that is all with that. Is there anything else at the moment?" Hearing nothing he gave a nod "Then you are all dismissed for whatever you must do. And Lux."

The wheelchair bound faunus stopped for a second as he turned.

"Try to keep Leif out of trouble?'' The white haired man stated.

Lux gave a tired sigh as he nodded " I promise nothing, but I will try."

With that final comment, Lux rolled out of the room leaving Ozpin to the silence of his office.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **OK, so what did you guys think, because I honestly thought this chapter was a bit lackluster. Either way though, I'm commenting that I still have a poll involving Zuma's relationship on my profile so go vote if you want. Its gong to be up at this point until the end of initiation so I hope you vote! With that in mind let's get to some questions.**

 **What do you think the cause of Zuma's headache was? (Hint: it wasn't Stal)**

 **I switched what the Von Artz family did, what do you think of the change?**

 **What are your thoughts on Zyma's music?**

 **What do you think about Zuma's interaction with Blake?**

 **What about the incident with 'The ice queen' ?**

 **What did you think of the teachers meeting?**

 **Well that's that and all, so I'll be signing off and going towards helping my girlfriend with her story. I'll still be writing this story, but it'll take longer for chapters to appear so I hope you don't mind all things considered. Until then though, see ya!**


	9. 9: The shining beacon

**Well, i'm back with yet another chapter of "The other side of Karma." So I hope you enjoy this one, and I don't have to much to say at this point so I'll get right onto the review responses.**

 **Ghost132: Well, to sum up everything, I'm glad you liked so much, as for them interacting outside of classes, expect it, as I'm not having them just talk to the teacher's in class.**

 **Black Rabbit 17: I believe I already got you that, so don't worry about that, either way, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again.**

 **mindlessrazor: Thank you for the compliment and the review, and to be honest, I like this version a lot more in comparison to the last version. This one has a lot more room and flexibility than what I gave the last one.**

 **Deadly animals are cute: Well than I'll try and keep the coincidences up, as here is another chapter for you to comment on.**

 **1:) Think of something like those suits from tron, with the lines that glow every once in awhile. Thats what I was aiming for, and I didn't really know how else to describe it.**

 **2:) Yeah, I figured that it would be better to have her family be like that instead. To be honest, I thought the idea i had before was stupid when I went back to it. Now its the Von Artz medical company, which will probably have a connection with Lux as he is the medical class teacher.**

 **3:) That's what I was aiming for. The medical strength added with the Aura boost allows for it to give instant pain relief, but it's not a good idea to use in a fight as it would suck up Aura you would need for the fight. Nice eye with that by the way.**

 **4:) I was putting at more towards humans than Grim. She was speaking in the sense that anything with a soul. If it has a soul, it can't be pure evil. Take Madara Uchiha for example. While he was a bad guy, his goal was actually world piece. Even Kaguya, the mother of Chakra (Sorry for Naruto stuff) wasn't evil as she just wished to have everyone have peace through sleep.**

 **5:) It's a bit of both. She hasn't looked hard enough, but she doesn't want to either as she is afraid that she will end up finding people like her parents once again, so her fear is causing her mentality to be shaped that way. Zyma will grow out of it eventually, but right now thats just how she is.**

 **6:) I understand where you're going, but I think I'm going to keep her on the teams for only one thing. Instead of outright training, she's going to be constantly reminding them to train in a worrywort parent type way. She won't train them personally, but she will constantly remind them to train. I hope this is a better solution, because I sometimes put thing in without thinking.**

 **7: like I said before, I'm changing it, so don't worry.**

 **8:) You have to understand that while a lot of humans don't hate Faunus, a majority of them also don't do anything when they see a Faunus being treated harshly. I'm adding a more realistic outlook on the Faunus discrimination with this story, so thats where that's coming from, and since Blake doesn't know that Zyma is a Faunus as well, she reacted that way.**

 **9:) Glad you liked that part, I was aiming for it to be realistic, unlike last time where Zyma was all "Whoa is me" and all, so I'm glad you liked that one.**

 **10:) Yeah, I was on my tablet at that point, and it doesn't always register I tapped the screen where I did, so it does that sometimes. I just hope people understand what I was aiming for.**

 **11:) You're just going to have to wait and see with this chapter, as its a bit of a brief mention, but I still think you're going to find what happened to be funny. I wont spoil the surprise, so thats all you're getting from me.**

 **Well, i'm not going into responding to every question answered, so I'll just go on from here, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

After the little incident with the Schnee, who was pretty much as arrogant as what Zyma expected from someone who was born into a high position like herself, albeit, it wasn't as bad as she expected, though she did almost give herself away there when it came to her being a Faunus, though something told her that she would be confronted by blake about why she stuck up for faunus. the girl didn't make it obvious, but the bow twitched, so that was literally the only reason that she knew that Blake was a faunus in this case.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts her mind wandered until her eyes landed on the founder's statue. Laying in the arms of the statue of the man who had founded beacon, was a man would, by looks alone, couldn't have been anything but a teacher.

The teacher had a slightly tanned complexion that actually complimented his silver-white hair. His hair was thin, straight, and by the looks of it, could reach his ankles when down, but he had it braided until halfway, the rest flowing. He seemed to leave his bangs down and they reached his waist from how he was lying. His eyes were sharp and angular his eyes closed at the moment. he was skinny, but Zyma wasn't fooled, as if he was a teacher he had to be strong. He also had several scars lacerating his arms, but his most distinctive feature is a scar that runs from the corner of his mouth to his ear from the left to the right. He currently had a short sleeved pale green dress shirt and a pair of black jeans, and converse on his feet.

Zyma continued to stare, her violet eyes wide with surprise, a look that was a mixture of disbelief and confusion on her face as she stared. She eventually decided to ignore the man sleeping on the founders stature, though she looked behind her every once in awhile to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. It was just that odd of a sight in the Tiger Faunus's opinion. She was sure she was going to have this memory long after she graduated.

Continuing onward She stopped however when a girls voice let out a groan, followed by a "I told you before that it's this way!"

Another voice, this one belonging to a male, gave a hum in acknowledgement as he said "Oliva, just listen to me ok? Where did you say that we were supposed to go?"

Zyma turned to see two people, the first one being a brown haired girl with what looked to be a metal backpack on her back. She had a simple pair of blue jeans and black sneakers on, with a grease covered white shirt. Her hair reached just past her shoulders, her stormy grey eyes flashing in annoyance "The auditorium."

The male voice, on the other hand, belong to a boy with blonde boy. He seemed to be skinny, but again Zyma wasn't fooled as you had to be strong to get into this school. The boy had a pale pink skin tone along with crystal blue eyes. He currently had a pair aqua blue jeans on with white and black sneakers. Added to this was a long sleeved white shirt, with a blue vest over it. On his head was an Aqua blue beanie that added to the blue theme. He had a calm look to him as he calmly said "Than do you remember where you're supposed to go?"

Olivia gave a scowl in response, but she shook her head "No I don't Azure. Guess I was so excited that I forgot where I was going."

The now named Azure gave a nod as he said "It's fine, I'm excited to. I mean, we are going to beacon of all places. Its not like Solitude is a well known school."

Zyma blinked a bit at the mention of solitude, as it was out near Vacaou. It was near the ocean as well if she remembered right. If they were from that far out, than no wonder they were lost. With a sigh, the Faunus girl decided to be the good samaritan as she walked up to them and with a more neutral tone, she said "I can show you the way if you want."

The pairs of blue and grey eyes looked towards her with surprise, to which Azure was the first to speak "You can?"

Zyma gave a nod as she said "I went to beacon, which is in Vale. That and I memorized the layout of the school beforehand because I was afraid I would get lost as well."

Olivia let out a small laugh as she said "I see. You would have been as much of a pinch as us if not for that huh?"

"I wouldn't say that, but yeah." Zyma stated with a small smirk "I'm Zyma Viola."

Azure gave a smile as he said "Azure Rayn."

"Olivia English." Olivia stated with a shrug, to which Zyma paused.

"Are you perhaps related to a Jake English?" Zyma asked with a questioning look.

Olivia blinked a few times before she let out a sound of surprise. With in a second the brown haired girl was in front Zyma with an almost pleading look "Jake?! You know Jake?! Where is he?! I haven't seen him since I was a kid!"

In that instance Zyma learned that Olivia was a spur of the moment type as she acted on emotions more than reasoning, but it was thanks to Azure that she didn't have to pry the girls fingers off her shoulders, though she did rub them in pain afterwards. Giving the girl in front of her a look, Zyma said "I can show you where he is after initiation."

The girl in front of her gave a sigh of relief as she leaned back a bit "Sorry, its just that He's my Cousin, and I hadn't seen him since I was 8."

Zyma gave a nod in understanding before he mind drifted somewhere that she hadn't thought about in years, her old world. She didn't miss her parents if that's what you were thinking. No instead she was thinking about all the contrast between this world and her old one. Not once was she happy there, but here she was accepted into a family despite being someone they didn't know. As she started to lead the way towards the auditorium, her mind drifted to how things there were now that she didn't live there anymore.

Did her old parents even care that she was gone? They couldn't cook for themselves very well, and she knew that even though she was considered a slave at times. The biggest thing was that she was worried, albeit a minuscule amount, that she might have brought the same fate on someone else now that she wasn't there anymore.

It was due to her parents harsh treatment that she refused to go anywhere near a kitchen at this point due to what had happened before. The fact that everything she had ever cooked was never eaten by herself, and always eaten in front of her as well. She had made sure not to go near a kitchen if she could help it.

Shaking her head out of those self destructive thoughts, she continued forward towards the auditorium, not saying anything while Olivia and Azure made small talk with each other, though it was obvious to Zyma that the brown haired girl was happy that she knew where a family member was, and it seemed that Azure was just as happy about it as his friend was, though from how close he was standing to the girl looked like he wanted to be more than friends with her.

Turning her head away from the pair, Zyma stayed resolute about something she had decided awhile ago. She wouldn't mess with anything involving love. She would just let things play out how they were supposed to. If they ended up together then so be it, though it seemed that Olivia was dense to the way that Azure was acting towards her.

When they reached the auditorium, Zyma said goodbye to the two before she traveled through the crowds to find Yang and Ruby. She eventually did just in time to hear Ruby say "Yeah, but Zyma stopped the explosion before it could go off, and she helped me as well."

Zyma, deciding to be mischievous, gave a grin the cheshire cat would be proud of as she grabbed Ruby by her shoulders quickly before anyone could react. In response the girl jumped and let out a sound of fright, which turned more than a few heads "Talking about me when i'm not around are you little Strawberry?"

That was a nickname that Zyma had given the girl at one point when she saw the girl eat a whole container of strawberries by herself in a flurry of red and black clothing. It was a rarely used nickname, but it was still around.

The little red wearing girl turned around quickly as she said "Zyma! I told you to stop doing that."

Both Zyma and yang laughed at that, as the blonde asked "What's wrong sis, did the big old putty tat scare you?"

At that Zyma sent a glare towards the blonde "Putty tat huh? Do I need to bring out the Dri-"

In an instant the blonde brawler had a hand on Zyma's mouth, a nervous look on her face. She leaned a bit closer to Zyma as she whispered "You said you wouldn't bring that up!"

The faunus girl in response just moved that hand off of her mouth as she said "Than don't call me Putty tat. I told you that in confidence that you wouldn't make fun of me for it."

Ruby let out a small giggle as she said "You have to admit the cat and the mouse are funny."

As it turned out Zyma had a lot more than just music on her phone when she brought it over, as well as a couple of SD cards that she managed to get her hands on, completely wiped of course, as she couldn't use a TV, so instead she downloaded the episodes of shows and cartoons she liked when she was at school and watched them in her room when she was sure her parents were asleep. As such she had almost every episode of the original Tom and Jerry on her phone in the process. This along with the loony toon's had given countless hours of entertainment for the three when they had the chance.

Zyma rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face as she made to say something else, only for a loud voice to yell "You!"

Turning towards the voice, Zyma gave a slightly neutral look as she saw Weiss schnee once again "Hey Ice princess, need something?"

The pale haired girl's face turned slightly red in anger as she yelled "Don't call me that! What I'm here for, however, is because of your friend over there nearly blowing us over the side of the cliff!"

"Actually-" Zyma began, but was interrupted the white haired girl once again.

"I don't care who's fault it is! The fact remains that she almost blew us off the side of the cliff." Weiss stated, her Icy look staring into Zyma's violet eyes "You may have stopped her, but that doesn't matter when she knows little to nothing about dust, and tha could get her and other people killed."

Zyma gave a sigh as she said "Look, I don't care if you have a problem with me, or a problem with Ruby. I don't like you, but I don't hate you either, what I hate is your father's company, got it?" Seeing her starting to say something Zyma continued "With that said, Ruby doesn't even use dust to begin with. Sure she uses the ignition dust for her bullets, but that's it. Dust application does not concern her, or me either."

Weiss gave a growl in annoyance as she said "Every hunter and huntress needs to know how to use dust! Its what helped us fend off the grim since the beginning of their existence!"

"Look, we're getting nowhere with this, ok? I understand that you think every huntsmen needs to know how to use dust, but with how we fight, it's useless to us." Zyma stated with a placating tone "So lets just end this here and not deal with it, ok?"

The white haired girl didn't seem happy, but she nodded in acceptance. Zyma, on the other hand, held her head in annoyance as she now had a headache from the argument she had with the schnee. Shaking her head once more to clear away anything patterns she had, she turned towards the stage as the headmaster walked onto it.

Ozpin looked over the crowd briefly, before he said " I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He stops for a seconds as the students start to whisper" You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin backed away from the stage at this point as Glynda goodwitch walked up to the stage next "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, you're initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Zyma stayed where she was for a few seconds looking towards Ozpin with a critical look, her violet eyes shining in the dark light, to which the headmaster looked back. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before the black, white and purple haired girl turned and walked away, her Violet eyes showing an understand of what he was doing. He wasn't going to sugar coat this school for anyone. They knew what they signed up for.

As Zyma walked into the ballroom, a pair of black sweatpants, and a royal purple long sleeved shirt on. Her feet were open to the elements, but the girl had decided to cover herself up for another reason that she wasn't will to let be known yet, even if Yang and Ruby knew why.

Setting her thing down near a corner of the room, Zyma let out a sigh as she started to relax her tense muscles. Eventually she went into a cross legged position, and was doing one thing that she had started to try doing after her little outburst at the club, meditation. If she knew right, meditation was a way to master your emotions when you're in normal situations, or if you're in a fight. She wasn't doing so well however as something always seemed to appear and knock her out of her concentration. A few times she had to force herself to stop as it seemed like something was attacking her.

This was one such case, as she was meditating to where she thought she was in a field with flowers of all kinds around her, but as she started to achieve peace, a black shape jumped at her causing her to force herself to stop.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to hold her head when something connected with it. Letting out a pained groan, Zyma opened her eyes to see Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all in one area, with the former three fighting. Giving a tired look towards the group, Zyma stood up and walked straight up to Ruby and Yang, grabbing both by the back of their shirts. Giving a tired nod towards Blake, and a passerby style look towards Weiss, she dragged the sisters over towards the blankets, to which she threw them on top of them. With the tired tone still in place, Zyma simply stated "Sleep" before she shuffled off to go to sleep herself.

Thankfully they listened.

* * *

 **And, chapter done!**

 **Ok, I have to say that this one was a bit of a filler ,as well as something else. For those of you reading this, I gave a little something at the end for your imagination to work over. Ok, but I'll just say that i've recently been playing a game called, "The Dishwasher, Vampire smile", so I'm taking one thing from that into this, somewhat anyway. If you can tell me what that is, I'll be slightly surprised though, as the game isn't exactly a newer game.**

 **Moving on, I have a poll on my profile still, and Yang is the current leader, with Blake right behind. If you prefer one over the other, please let it be know ASAP as the poll is only going to be on until the end of initiation!**

 **Question time:**

 **What did you think of the teacher on the Statue of the founder?**

 **Did you like the introduction of Azure and Olivia?**

 **What are your thoughts on what Zyma was thinking about on the way to the auditorium?**

 **Did you like the idea of Ruby's nickname from Zyma?**

 **What is you're opinion on the argument Zyma made with Weiss?**

 **What do you think the shadow that Zyma encountered is?**

 **What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **Well, thats all I have for you now, so I'll just let things go, so till next time!**


	10. 10: The first step

**Well would you look at that? Another chapter for your enjoyment! I hope you actually like this one, as it took me some time, a lot more than I normally do, so I hope this one will actually be nice. With that said, lets go to the reviews!**

 **Black Rabbit 17: Really? Huh. that's a new one. As for Olivia and Azure, you'll see more of them soon enough, so don't worry about that ne? Now for what Zyma did to Yang and Ruby, that is exactly what I had to do with my two younger sisters yesterday, the day I post this, and even then they were still fighting... I have an annoying family.**

 **sUbSoNiCSoundwave: Yup. I actually had to cut out a couple of OC's due to me being overwhelmed. As such there will be two other OC teams beside Zero, but Sladen is still a part of SABR, and the rest of the OC's will be from people that actually responded when I asked them about their OC's so you can count on them being there.**

 **-Ruby is always cute, what are you thinking? But as for her face turning red and hiding her face? yeah I saw that too. Ruby is literally the Moe girl when it comes to this story, and RWBY cannon in general.**

 **-Don't worry, they will get along later, maybe even this chapter even, you never know. It won't become a regular occurrence though, trust me on that.**

 **-That shadow is anything BUT just a cat or grim. Remember, she saw that thing in her dreams, not in real life, ok? This means that there is something trying to kill her in her dreams. I won't say too much, but remember this.**

 **Deadly Animals Are Cute: Nice to see you Reviewing.**

 **-Either way, Zyma is scared, like on Taiyang stated on chapter 5, and she doesn't want many people to know that she is a faunus for obvious reasons.**

 **-Meh, sorry about that, I Try my best to keep things from getting boring, or making run on sentences, but it can't be helped sometimes.**

 **-When you told me that I should have them mention something about seeing leif, I thought 'Why not make the scene funny while i'm at it?' I'm glad I didn't disappoint.**

 **-The person who submitted Azure stated that he was one of the most patient people in the world, and I put that in here. He tends to be the goody two shoes type though, so he won't break rules as often as most people.**

 **-No he was blonde. I mentioned that, I think? I'm pretty sure I mentioned that, Did I actually forget that?**

 **-NO! DON'T SHOOT YOURSELF! I NEED YOU TO CRITICIZE ME!**

 **\- I thought I mentioned him as well. But he works at that restaurant 'What Pumpkin'. He was the guy who kicked the racist guy out of the restaurant. But no he isn't going to be working at Beacon, and it will be explained later that Zyma went to 'What Pumpkin' enough that she was familiar with a majority of the staff, so thats how she knows him.**

 **\- I'm running out of topics to have her think on is the main thing. And considering that she hasn't had too much done with to mention in remnant, it's kind of hard to do anything else with that, at least until after initiation. After that she's going to be more focused on her team, and school to really care about her past life. Also in chapter 6 it was mentioned that her father, um, raped her... So she has enough scars to be stuck on the topic.**

 **\- I added that in along with the music for one thing only. The cartoons are so that she has something happy from her past with her, and the music is so that I can just have my favorite music sung, or played in the story at times. Nothing bigger than that really.**

 **\- Yep! Thats exactly what Zyma was saying to the heiresses face. She needed to get off her high horse, whether or not if this affects her in the future remains to be seen.**

 **\- yeah, well It's going to be the poll to decide this unfortunately, which is still going on so if there is anyone wanting to vote, there is still time.**

 **Well with that out of the way, lets get to the story!**

* * *

The next morning Zyma was actually sleeping fairly well. Her sleeping habits had always been unusual, but she had managed to sleep for a solid 5 hours this time. Though since she couldn't sleep any longer, she was now up a lot earlier than anyone else was, well there was another who was up at the time she was, but even so she didn't recognize her.

Zyma had decided to get out and take a jog around the school as a way to get the blood pumping for the initiation they were going to have later, and she was surprised when a red head started to jog right next to her. The faunus girl had put on a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a black tube top, a pair of sneakers on her feet. The redhead who had fallen into step with her had pale skin, and green eyes, but she had a plain red T-shirt along with a pair of calf length black shirts, a pair of sneakers on as well.

The two were silent for a few minutes, before Zyma started up a conversation "Morning I guess. Didn't know anyone else would get up this early."

The woman beside her just gave a small laugh as she said "I could say the same to you. For as long as i've been training to be a huntress, i've been the only one who was willing to get up this early. I must say that this is a pleasant surprise though."

"Yeah?" Zyma asked as she started to turn around a corner along with the redhead "I couldn't sleep really. Ive never had the best of sleeping patterns, but the nervousness about today made it worse."

That wasn't completely true of course. The real reason was that every time she tried to get to sleep that black figure kept attacking her, but she always woke up before it could actually make contact with her. She had tried a total of four times last night before she completely gave up and decided to stay awake for the rest of the night. She didn't start jogging until a couple of hours ago, but at the very least it was enough to lie effectively.

The redhead gave a smile towards Zyma as she said "Well I must say that it will be nice to have someone else to see during my usual morning routine. I'm Pyrrha."

Zyma gave an absentminded nod as she said "Zyma." before she focused on the path in front of them for a few minutes. She eventually said something else as she said "I guess you're someone famous? You're expression kind of said as much when you said your name."

Pyrrha seemed to stumble for a second, though she did catch herself, as she let out a laugh "You would not believe how relieving it is to hear that. Being Famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. Everyone treats me nice becuase of my status, not because they know me."

Zyma's expression darkened a bit as she slowed a bit, Pyrrha matching her speed "Yeah? I would have given anything to be treated like that."

Zyma spoke in a mumbling tone so Pyrrha couldn't hear her completely as she asked "What?"

"Nothing" The faunus girl stated in response. There was no need to dump everything on someone else, especially a stranger of all things. Famous or not, that didn't make her some expert on how she felt. From the way she spoke she had only suffered loneliness. That was bad, but it wasn't the worst thing someone could go through.

The two continued to jog for a while longer, before heading back, the whole time Pyrrha was trying to read Zyma's expression, but the whole time it stayed at a neutral expression. If there was one thing that she had learned from her parents treatment, was a way to make it look like you didn't feel anything. If they didn't break you done they would get angry, but they wouldn't do much else. You were just giving them the satisfaction of knowing they were getting to you.

Zyma shook her head to get rid of those type of thoughts completely, before she sighed and grabbed her usual clothes. While she was changing in the bathroom, however, she stopped and touched a white line that was on her stomach. She frowned at it remembering it as the first scar she got from fighting the grim. Her skin was practically flawless, except for that single scar on her stomach.

She had never cared about her looks all that much, but it was still a bruise to her 'Ego' if you could call it that. She decided to just ignore it and start getting dressed once again, her hands holding onto the necklace charms she had, before walking out, her tail once again slipping through the belt loop of her pants.

"Zyma!" A high pitched voice yelled, which was followed by some air whooshing and a 'Hey!' from a certain blonde. Said girl just gave an amused smile, as she walked into the ballroom once again, her sweatpants and shirt under one arm. The second she was in the room, however, a blur of red and black tackled her, to which she managed to stay upright with little difficulty. Ruby had tackled her a lot after all.

"Zyma! Where were you?! Me and Yang couldn't find you!" Ruby practically yelled as she looked up towards the Faunus girl with teary silver eyes.

Zyma gave an amused laugh towards Ruby as she said "I went for a jog. Sheesh, with the way you're acting, it's like you thought I got kidnapped."

The only blonde of the group gave a teasing smirk towards her biological sister, and said "Ah, does little rube's worry about the kitty cat that much?"

Ruby quickly let go of Zyma and sent a glare towards her sister "Like you weren't worried!"

"Of course I wasn't." Yang stated with a matter of fact tone "I know she can take care of herself."

Zyma quickly stopped the two before they could really start fighting, and stated that they needed to get dressed so that they could actually eat. That got the two moving. Zyma knew for a fact that the best way to get the two moving was to mention food. When they were at home Stal would constantly threaten to make sure neither ate if they didn't get up as soon as they could. Zyma, on the other hand, was a different story.

She wasn't a morning person, yet she managed to get up the first time someone woke her up with absolutely no problems. She was grumpy and disoriented for the first couple of minutes of being awake, sure, but she got up with no problem. It unnerved everyone else in the house, mainly due to the fact that she was the only one who didn't need something to wake up completely. For Taiyang and Stal it was coffee, and for Yang and Ruby it was food that they needed to really get running for the day.

Zyma didn't need either of those. She woke up the first time someone woke her up, and went about her normal routine. She got up grabbed some clothes and went into the shower with no problem. After she showered she went for a quick jog around the house to try and help with her endurance, which was still lower than anyone else in the house, before going in to eat.

As for her endurance problem, she made up for that with reflexes. Her reflexes were literally quick enough that she was able to fight two or three people to a standstill, but that was without semblances. When Ruby and Yang, her normal sparring partners, started to use their semblances, even with her own, she was quickly overwhelmed mainly due to her endurance. She always burnt out quickly than either Ruby or Yang, and her semblance used barely any aura.

Zyma was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby and yang walked back into the room, and asked her to lead the way. The purple black and white haired girl just gave a level look as she told them that they should familiarize himself with the school soon. She wouldn't be there to lead them around forever, though she still showed them the way to the cafeteria. To her surprise, and annoyance, the breakfast this morning was pancakes. Say what you will about Pancakes, Zyma detested them. She liked sour things when it came to food, not something as sweet as pancakes.

Looking around a bit, Zyma walked up to the area where she was supposed to pick up her food and decided to see if she could get anything else to eat, like an apple or an orange. A kiwi would be good even, and don't you dare make a joke about Catnip with that last one. She just wanted something that wasn't the overly sweet pancakes that were being served.

Zyma sighed when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to get anything else, and sat down with her head against the table, only to look up when someone set an apple in front of her. Looking a bit higher, Zyma saw that it was Pyrrha who had set the apple in front of her.

"I saw that you didn't want the pancakes." Was all the redhead girl said before she sat down across from the Faunus girl "Oh, i've been meaning to ask, why do you hide you're e-"

Zyma reached across the table quickly, wide eyes as she hissed "How do you know that?!"

When the Faunus girl moved her hand Pyrrha said "You, um, forgot to put your 'belt' on. Its kind of obvious after that."

In response, the violet eyed girl slammed her head against the table with a groan. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a faunus just yet, and here she was completely forgetting about her tail when she went out to jog this morning! Oh, if Stal knew about this she would have a field day! While her mother figure was supportive of her hiding her features until she knew the person she was trying to be friends with, Zyma had forgotten multiple times about her tail when she went out, and Stal quickly helped her before she walked out of the door.

"Um, if it helps, I won't spread this around." Pyrrha said with a placating tone, to which Zyma looked up at her with a happy expression.

"Thank you Pyrrha. Its nice to know that you don't dislike faunus. Can't say much about anyone else in this school until I get to know them." Zyma said while taking a bite of the apple she had in front of her.

The spartan girl just gave a laugh and said "I'm sure there are more than enough people in this school that don't dislike Faunus. You just have to find them right?"

Zyma gave a lopsided smirk towards the girl in front of her "Yeah you're right. Who knows though, I just might end up with a team of people that I can let my secret out with."

The two girls continued to chat for awhile longer, before it was time for them to get their gear ready, and Zyma walked with Pyrrha and coincidentally they had lockers right next to each other for getting read. When Zyma pulled out her Katana, Phyrra stared at it for a few seconds, before she said "What a beautiful Katana. What's It's name?"

Zyma set the sword on her hip, tying a red string into the belt loop to keep it there "I didn't think of naming her yet. But I always thought of 'Il re della Tigre' or the tiger king."

Pyrrha gave a confused look at the different language as she asked "What was that? I don't think i've ever heard that language before."

The faunus girl cursed internally for that, but she didn't avoid the question as she said "It's my mother's language. I learned it from her when I was young, and I'm very fluent in it as well."

Pyrrha gave a small smile and a nod, but before she could say anything else, a certain Schnee walked up to Pyrrha and asked "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

Zyma kept her back turned while the other two talked, and she put some metal bracers on under her jacket. She did the same with thigh plates under her pants, but she continued to listen as Pyrrha said "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well..." Weiss started "I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together."

Zyma chose to enter the conversation at this moment by saying "I doubt you'd be able to anyway."

Weiss glared at Zyma as she said "You again! How would you know that we won't be on the same team?!"

"Simple." Zyma stated with an even tone "I know how school likes these work. Teams are formed in a random way that makes it so people that normally wouldn't work together, will work together so they can get used to working with a variety of people."

Pyrrha gave a agreeing hum to that "She's right you know as Huntresses we would have to work with people we didn't know a lot."

Weiss groaned at that as she said "Well thats just great!"

At this point another voice, this one male, said "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss's expression turned from slightly annoyed to full blown irritated at Jaune's appearance, to which Zyma figured out rather quickly that Weiss disliked Jaune even more than she disliked her.

Zyma let out a small "Yo." as her introduction, to where Pyrrha made sure to seen as she said "Nice to meet you Jaune!"

The blonde boy actually pushed past Pyrrha with a dismissal that left Zyma annoyed and Pyrrha slightly confused "So Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me yesterday."

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Weiss ground out, her expression turning livid.

The blonde boy obviously didn't catch the hint as he said "Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Zyma's annoyed tone floated over his shoulder as she said "That wont happen becuase the placement is random!"

Jaune was oblivious as he said "You don't say? Well than, All three of you could end up on the winning team!"

"Jaune is it?" Weiss suddenly asked ,her expression turned back to its annoyed one "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel" Was the boy's response.

Weiss gave him a blank look as she said " _This_ is Pyrrha." She stated while Pyrrha gave a wave "Graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Jaune stated he hadnt heard of it in response "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Zyma gave look of respect towards the Spartan girl while saying "Nice one." while Jaune had said "The what?"

Weiss groaned loudly as she waved her arms rapidly in anger "She's on the front of every Pumpkin pete's Marshmallow flakes box!"

Zyma sent Pyrrha a look that said 'Really?' While Jaune gasped loudly and asked "That's You?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha gave a slightly sad smile as she said "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Zyma snorted as she said "Good for you or not, the fact that he recognized you by that says a lot about his character."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she said "Don't be like that Zyma. The tournament's are not that well known outside of Mistral."

The faunus girl leveled a look towards the champion as she said "Um, I'm not caught up with society today all that well, and _I_ know about that tournament."

Their little conversation was interrupted as Weiss said "I can't say the same for anyone else here, but after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune shook his head, while both Pyrrha and Zyma disagreed. The redhead said that she thought he would be a good leader, while Zyma said "I dunno Weiss, He may be a little dense, but he could be an on the fly planner. You'd be surprised."

Zyma decided to walk away at this point, not minding the arguing behind her as she went towards the cliff's, earbuds in her ears while her phone started to play 'Take over, the break's over' by 'Fallout boy' while heading towards the cliffs.

When she arrived ,she found that the first one there was a short redheaded girl who had chinese symbols on a brown bomber's jacket. There was a set of two on her back, they being 轩昂(1), while a couple of set, three of them, were on her arms. The three sets on her arms were the same as they were 實力(2) on the shoulder, 勇氣(3) on the elbow area, and 創造力(4) near her wrists. Her hair was mess, bet on the right side of her head was a pin that had the chinese new year wheel, with it being a pin. The only problem was that the horse was missing from the circle.

After a few seconds, Zyma looked away before the girl looked towards her, but her curiosity was brimming at the symbols that were obviously chinese.

She shook her head away from any thoughts when she heard Ozpin, who had been there the whole time, spoke "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda goodwitch walked forward after that as she said "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _Today_." A sound of discomfort was heard from Ruby at this.

Ozpin took over once again as he said "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groaned at this, but Ozpin didn't stop there "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Zyma let out a small laugh as she said "Looks like things got a bit more interesting."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die. " Ozpin stated while he paused for a second to let it sink in "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Zyma gave a smirk at that, before she pent into a crouch that made her look almost like she was going on the prowl. At the same time she completely ignored Jaune trying to get Ozpin to answer some of his questions. When she was launched, right before Yang and Ruby, she flipped upside down so she was as such while flying, and gave them the peace sign, before she flipped once again to travel faster than before, a loud laugh trailing behind her.

Initiation for beacon had just begun.

* * *

 **Whoa! This is the longest chapter ive had in awhile. a whole 3400 words without the Author's notes! I'm happy with this chapter I have to say, and again i'm sorry for taking so long with this one, I just wanted to make sure that everything went exactly the way I wanted them with initiation. I was told that the last one was fine, just a bit rushed, so this time, I'm aiming for better than just fine, while making it not so rushed. That said, I'm not going to have this part of the story be 4 or 5 chapters long. Itll be 3 at the most, and 2 at the least, that way I can have everyone I want to have spotlight, get spotlight. Does this make sense to you?**

 **On a side note, I had to change things and now there will only be two OC team's beside ZERO, so I hope everyone will be fine with that, as I tried to make myself do too much with all those OC's. Don't worry, some of them will appear once again in a latter chapter as a visiting team, but I wont be able to make all of them get even spotlight if I have more than that. Keep in mind that Certain parts of RWBY cannon will be changed, but for the most part it won't, so I wont show things that haven't been changed from cannon.**

 **Questions!**

 **What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **What are you're thoughts on Pyrrha being the first to find out she's a Faunus?**

 **Does the name of the sword suit it?**

 **What do you think Zyma will encounter in terms of her teammates?**

 **Thats all I got.**

 **(1): 轩昂 = Xang- Imposing**

 **(2): 實力 = Strength**

 **(3): 勇氣 = Courage**

 **(4): 創造力 = Creativity**


	11. 11: Initiation part 1

**Well hello there! It's been awhile... Please don't kill me?**

 **Ok i'm sorry that everything was cut short when it came to how this chapter was posted, so I hope you guys can forgive me for that, and read this one like nothing happened. But seriously, i'm sorry it took so long to sort everything out. But enough of this, lets get onto the review responses.**

 **Black rabbit 17: Thanks for the compliment involving Pyrrha's character, and trust me that the shadow will be important, just not yet. As for the pancakes thing, she really just doesn't like them, I don't like them much either, but i'll eat them if I need to unlike most people who just hate them. I also jsut wanted to have Zyma show of slightly when it came to the launch off as she doesn't seem to do that much at all, that and teasing her friends.**

 **Deadly animals are cute:**

 **Meh, some people just miss things things you know, other people don't, but some people do, its just how things are you know?**

 **Yeah, well she doesnt even know if she'll make it past initiation. thats how I think most of the time, and with this being a SYOC in most senses... so being pessimistic is in my nature with my writing as well. After initiation, on the other hand, then she'll have a lot of topics to go after and all that.**

 **Its the same poll, I was just hoping other people would vote, but seeing as how there is a three way tie, I'm getting rid of the last one, and putting up a new one with the three in the tie for those who didn't vote for them choose one of those three.**

 **I thought as much honestly. Seriously though, its seems like something that the spartan like girl would do to be honest. I figured it would be a good way to get the two as slight friends at the very least. It seems like it worked.**

 **Loneliness is bad, but there are things much much worse. To put it simply Zyma has suffered abuse, both mental and physical, so she's had it rough and it's a surprise that she wasn't admitted to an asylum of some sort. That type of thing can make some people go crazy.**

 **To someone who thinks the way she does, they are just a reminder of how weak she used to be and how hard she wants to get away from her past. This also links into the reason for the shadow to be around, as well as her anger problems that was shown back at the club.**

 **More like Kiwi has catnip like properties. The more you know.**

 **Yeah it was ears, but think about it this way, its the type of faunus she is. the pattern resembles that of a tiger, and those stripes are only common when it comes to tiger's. We can only assume there are more than just her for tiger faunus, so in that case there would have to be more than just her to take an example of. Also from what I can determine Minstral, which is where Sanctum is most likely located, and then there's the fact that Minstral and vale seem to be the places that tolerate the Faunus the most, and by thinking with that way, there are a lot of faunus in those places. This would also mean that a lot of Pyrrha's old classmates were faunus, and she could most likely determine she has ears after seeing her tail. Probably not the same idea when it comes to Blake though.**

 **That was the name of the tanto. I decided to get them both names, though I think I might just shorten them up with one being Tigre, and the other being Tora. Both meaning the same thing, but them being different languages.**

 **-_- Really? Just... really?**

 **Sorry I guess, but it never really thought of it I guess.**

 **Well that's really all I have to say at this point, so Until next time, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Twas late in the afternoon, and all through the Emerald Forest, not a creature was stirring, not even a-

"OUT OF THE WAAAAAAYYY!"

Nevermind.

The owner of the voice turned out to be a woman that was about 6'1 in height, and red hair, and a suit of all things on. One would think the suit would be prim and proper, but it was anything but as the jacket was open, the Tie was missing, and the shirt was untucked on the right half. Her black dress pants were slightly ripped up, and then there was the fact that she had combat boots on instead of dress shoes. Her dark brown eyes had an almost evil gleam in them, as she crashed foot first into a Beowulf that was looking up towards her.

She rolled into the impact, even though the Grim was dead at this point, and she huffed and spoke in a gruff voice "I told ya to get out of the way. No one ever listens."

A loud roar from one of the bushes' caused the girl to turn to the side and frown. She pulled a broadsword that had a lot of scratches, but even then there was a couple of parts on the sword that showed that it could turn into something else if needed. At the same time, she held the sword up at just the right time for a beowulf to attack her.

She grinned with obvious bloodlust, as several more came into the small clearing "Teaming up on me are you?! Well come get some!"

She ducked under the first Beowulf's swipe, and kicked it in the chest, only to slice off the arm of the second one as it attacked her, and to Roll away from the third. She spun on her back to kick another one while slicing off the head of one of them leaving six, and one of them armless. The suited woman backed up a few feet to watched the rest of them, while the leader, which now that she looked at it, was an Alpha Beowulf, roared at her.

"You think you're scary?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow "Ha! This is how you be scary"

The redhead backed up a few feet before she let out a roar that caused several people in the forest, including a boy with little more than shorts on, to look in the direction that she was in. Back in the clearing, however, all but the Alpha backed up slightly from the roar, but even then they didn't move any further due to the leader of the pack not backing down.

The woman gave a laugh towards them, before she charged at them with her sword at the ready. The beowulf's didn't wait for her either and charged as well, but when they reached the center, a couple of the beowulf's lost their heads due to a brutal swing, with an odd ring to it as well. She rolled to the side to dodge one of the other Beowulf's attacks, but even then, she felt something on her cheek. Putting a hand to it, she frowned when she realized that it was blood, which also meant that she got hit without knowing it.

With a scowl, the woman grabbed the sword with both hands, and swung, a loud ringing sound went through the area, to which the Alpha, and only one other Beowulf managed to get out of the way, but the rest were hit full force by the attack, and they were cut into pieces multiple times, along with a couple of trees, to where the ringing finally ended, and everything stilled.

The woman turned towards the Alpha and Beta beowulf's, only to find them long gone. With a displeased 'tch' The redhead walked further into the woods, not even caring that she didn't have a partner just yet.

In another part of the forest, a girl with a grey theme landed in the middle of a clearing, but she only gave a soft sigh in response. The girl had a darker, almost rat fur grey, color to her hair, along with a long coat that had a soft texture it to it. Her hands completely disappeared in the sleeves of her coat, though she had a pair of grey Khakis on along with grey tennis shoes. Her hair was let down and flat, showing two tiny rat ears on her head. She had no visible weapons, but considering she was a Huntress in training, it was obvious that she had some weapons.

The Faunus girls head snapped up the next second when a male voice shouted "WATCH OUT!"

The grey haired girl quickly rolled to the side as a blur of yellow and and blue hit the ground causing a dust cloud to be sent up. As the dust cleared, a groan came from the cloud to show Azure in what many called the 'Scorpion' his legs over his head, and his face in the dirt at the moment. The grey haired girl stared at him for a few seconds, before she walked up to him and tilted her head, but not saying anything, dull silver eyes staring at him.

The boys current attire, his battle clothes, consisted of a base layer of some lightweight chainmail. Overtop the chainmail was a blue long sleeve shirt. Overtop that was a chest piece of plate armor. There were gauntlets and knee pads on him as he had blue dyed leather trousers on. He had a pair combat boots on instead of sneakers and a blue leather cap on his head as well.

Azure let out another groan, before he looked towards the girl that was staring at him, causing him to give a slightly awkward laugh "Sorry about that. You managed to get out of the way though, so that's a plus. Do you have a partner yet?"

The girl continued to stare at him, but she eventually nodded, while holding out a hand to help him up. Azure, in response, took the hand and gave a smile towards the girl, to which she just nodded her head in response.

Azure stood awkwardly before he asked "Do you talk?"

The silver eyed girl shook her head, but continued to walk forward through the forest, causing Azure to run to catch up. The blonde haired boy took this time to look the girl over, discreetly as he didn't want to be seen as a pervert, but enough that he could see if she had any weapons on her. He was about to chalk her up to being a hand to hand fighter, which was possible no matter how rare it was, but his eyes caught a small bump on her forearms. It wasn't enough to tell exactly what they were, but it was enough for him to know that she had some form of weapon on her.

Azure quickly rolled to the side when he heard a bush rustle, and just in time as well due to the fact that an Ursa popped out of the bushes. Not just any Ursa either, of all things it had to be an Ursa Major that decided to attack them. Hearing a whistle from behind him, he ducked down just as the grey haired girl jumped over him, a ash grey battleaxe in her hands. The large weapon struck down on the beast, only to shatter a second later, turning into actual ash. The ash, however quickly went back into the girls hands and formed a longsword, to which she slashed at its back when she rolled around it.

Azure took this time to pull his sword and shield off of his back. The sword was a common double edged nobel sword that you would find in the hands of a noble knight, the handle was a blue and yellow checker pattern, while the guard was a dark sea blue color. The shield was large, easily the size of a kite shield, yet it did nothing to hinder him from lifting it up like it was nothing.

The blonde quickly ran forward, while also shifting his shield a bit, as the bear was trying to land on him, so that he pushed it to the side, and then sliced off a couple of claws on its other paw, the bear roaring in response. The bear was going to attack Azure once again, but before it could, an ash grey arrow suddenly appeared in its right shoulder, quickly turning to ash while the damage was shown.

The blonde boy saw the hole that was left behind, so with a quick roll to the right, he sent a swing towards the arm, and hit it dead center on the hole. The hole from the ash arrow gave Azure enough of an advantage that he managed to slice the entire arm off, before he stabbed his sword into the other paw, pinning it. The grey haired girl took her chance at this point to take some ash and turn into int an executioner's blade of sorts, and cut the beast's head off.

Azure gave a slightly sigh in relief at the beast disintegrating before he held a hand out to the grey themed girl "Sorry I didn't do this earlier, but I'm Azure Rayn."

The girl gave him a slightly questioning look, but when the flapping of wings was heard, they looked up to see a colorful bird, one with its main body being a bright green, with the tips of the wings being black, and the neck area being blue, with a streak of yellow. The bird tilted its head towards Azure, before looking towards the grey haired girl. Silence reigned for a few seconds, before the bird hopped onto the grey girls head and spoke.

"My name is Viri Grigio." The bird spoke, but Azure figured that just like the blind have dogs to lead them, Viri had this bird to talk for her.

With that in mind, the blonde haired boy gave a smile and said "Nice to meet you Viri."

Somewhere else in the forest, a loud whistling sound was heard, before a large dust cloud was created, this was near the redheaded girl who was in a suit. When the dust cloud disappeared, a large man stood up from it.

Standing rather tall, he would come off as a rather scary person, as he's both tall and rather muscular. He had slightly long golden blond hair with most of which is kept under a brown trapper hat with white fur and a red star on the front. His skin was a very light color while his eyes were a cold blue color. His legs were covered in high dark brown military boots with tan colored pants tucked into them. The large man didn't have a shirt on, and instead has a closed military great coat colored a light tan color with red shoulder boards. His hands were covered with black gloves, but most people looking towards him could see a slight glow coming off of his coat.

The large man frowned as he looked toward the damage he caused just by landing, but that was quickly stopped when he saw a bear growling at him. The grim let out a large roar just as the large man took a step forward, not noticing the redhead that was watching the scene at the moment. After a few seconds, both of the large fighters charge at each other, and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The large man's fist descended on the bears head, as the bear in turn swiped at the man's head. The two seemed to get closer and closer, until finally the bear was sent flying backwards, and into several more trees, becoming embedded head first into the ground. The large man scowled at the bear, before spitting to the side, a little bit of red coming with it due to the bears claw, and he said "Bad bear."

The man was about to walk away from the damage, when he turned coming face to face with a woman that was 4 inches shorter than he was The two stared at each other for a few minutes, before the woman smirked and said "Guys that makes us partners big guy." She waited for a response but didn't get one, to which she nodded in understanding "Strong silent type I see. That'll work just fine with me. Rather have someone like you than a jabber jaw."

They continued to be silent for a few more seconds, before deciding to just walk forward with no set destination in mind, though they both knew that they were stuck with each other for awhile. The fact that initiation wasn't completely done yet didn't bother either of them.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter, and I'm sorry to say that this will be the last one for awhile. I'm having Cindy type this while I'm next to her, unfortunately I can't look at the screen, but I'm sure she's getting the message i'm trying for across.**

 **Either way, the next chapter won't be coming until september, so I'm sorry for the wait you guys are going to have to go through, but don't worry that doesn't meant that this story is entering a Hiatus, no its just being help up a little bit so that I can get out of the hospital.**

 **That said onto questions for all of you.**

 **Who was you're favorite of the initiates you've seen so far?**

 **What do you think the semblance for the one you like best is?**

 **Do you think all of the pairs will work well together?**

 **That's about all that I have for you guys at the moment, so I hope you guys will actually try answering the questions I've given you. But until than, see ya next time.**


End file.
